Itai
by iggyt14
Summary: SebastianXOC - Can people please read this before asking if the OC is with Ceil again. "Sebastian! I command you to kill her!" Ceil spat, rage lining his words. "... I cannot, Young Master..." My rose, after the hell you've been through, I pray this leaves you happy.
1. Chapter 1

The air was heavy. There was a sense of regret that could be felt suffocating the air. Each breath was strained. There was a soft clink that echoed ever louder in the silence as the tea cup was brought to the table, missing the serving plate altogether.

"My Lord?"

He received no reply, only continued silence that saturated the air with uneasiness.

"Shall I get more tea?"

Still no reply.

"The report needs to be sent by noon tomorrow."

Nothing, save a shifting in clothing.

"I'll retrieve new tea, and bring the bandages to change yours."

"Sebastian."

"Yes, My Lord?"

He watched as a bandaged hand reached up and removed the flimsy cloth, revealing a definite answer.

"Go get her."

Another shift.

"Kill any who oppose..."

A final shift and a clenched hand.

"Bring me back Rose!"

His lips curled in a smile. He gently replaced the tea set on the table, and his hands rose to brush off his uniform.

"_Yes, My Lord_."

* * *

**o.O**

**Well, here we go. I got suck in real quick and this story's been swirling in my head for at least a... what... year now? Meh, oh well.**

**Hope you guys like it.**

**I'd like you to leave a review-**

**BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE!**

**There should be another chapter real quick.**

**Y'know, the actual first chapter.**

**O.o**


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian could remember easily to when the young master hated and despised the girl in question. The same time the young master had ordered him to murder her and spill her blood on the floor of the study. Yet, there was a time before that that the young master practiced a sense of pity on the girl. For had he not, she would have died by the wretch's hands far earlier than this.

He prayed she was not already dead.

Who exactly he prayed to, mattered not to him.

He allowed his mind to wonder idly as he reached forward, catching the eighth round fired.

What had caught his eye, were the scars. Ciel Phantomhive paused a moment, his heeled boots scuffing against the crude pavement. Blood-letting scars piercing against skin as pale as death. A mound of a body crumpled in the corner of a broken flat.

"Young Master?" He absently heard Sebastian call after him.

His feet had moved him forward. Perhaps in the memory of when he once held the same defeated look. Perhaps there was a reason.

But there may have not been.

Yet his feet pulled him towards the body.

The body shook, crimson life spilling from the mass of open wounds streaking across her skin. Soft, pained cries were erupting from wherever the mouth was in the balled up body. Ciel was sure it was crying.

"Young Master?" Sebastian called to him again, taking a few steps closer to him.

"Give me your coat."

Ciel heard a shifting behind him as he kneeled down to brush a mess of matted strands from what he expected to be a face. His expectations ran true, revealing a battered and swollen face.

"Shall I fetch the carriage?" Sebastian took the honor of stretching the obsidian colored coat across the shaking form.

Ceil gave nothing bit a nod, studying the body. There was a scuff of boots on the pavement and then the disappearing clatter of heels hitting the cobble.

"Now... What happened to you?" His voice stayed a whisper, evertheless breaking the silence aside the pained cries.

The body said something, words jumbled up and strewn together. Ciel had to hold back a growing ball of bile in his throat when the scent of crimson life assaulted his nose. The awful smell had thrown his stomach ever since the events with Madam Red.

"Young Master, I've brought the-"

"Get her inside. We're bringing her."

"Very well, Sir."

The air was cool, he remembered. That, and the body shook feverishly, despite the gooseflesh.

The ride back was silent, save the absently placed crack of the horse whip, and the the shaking, jumbled words erupting from the girl. Ceil stared onward. The fact of the body meant there was another rat somewhere within England, ready to kill. He would need to question her when she became well enough to speak. That is, if it was even possible at the time. The scars laced her hands and the back of her neck, and Ceil was unsure if there were more lacing the front of her pale neck.

The only thing apparent, remained the fact that she was bloody, scared, and shaking.

And that the air was cool that night.

There was a slight jolt as the carriage came to a halt. Their trip was finally over. There was a quiet release of the sliding lock as Sebastian opened the carriage door.

"Sebastian, take her inside, cover her wounds."

"Yes, My Lord..."

He watched the tall form gather the coat-covered girl into his arms, against his chest, and stand away from the carriage, waiting for his master to follow.

Ciel stood from the carriage, taking an extended hand to step down.

"I will report to you once I have finished. Then I will prepare dinner, what ethnicity would you prefer?"

"Worry about that once you've finished."

"Yes, Young Master." Sebastian called, before crouching for a moment, then disappearing into the chilled night.

There indeed was a rat to catch.

There was a clack against the door, and creaking when the door opened. Sebastian entered the room, immediately placing the girl in his bed.

Humans were frail creatures. Moved simply due to emotions. They cried, shouted, hated, and more than that, hurt.

Hurt others of their kind because they wanted to.

He peeled his coat off the shaking girl. Frankly, he didn't understand why the Young Master had wanted to help her. This was not the first time they had come across a person lying almost dead in the streets, but this was the first time he had made actions to help one of them.

"Well, isn't this interesting." He thought aloud, turning to grab the box of the bandages he regularly used to patch up his master.

He turned back to a range of purple to red to black scars lining the girl's body. There were scars riddling her legs and her chest, there were the same marks on her hand and her neck.

He could tell easily that each scar had been created by the same weapon.

Even the ones on her inner thighs.

There was a soft knock on his door. Sebastian took a moment to quickly cover the bare body. With a click, the door swung open with little effort, revealing a group of worried faces.

"The Master told me to bring you a nightgown of mine." The maid spoke sheepishly, holding up the garment.

"Thank you." Sebastian called, adding a practiced smirked. "I will use this."

"Sebastian... Who did you bring in?" The cook asked, a hand on the door frame.

There was a shift from inside the room.

"Thank you for the nightgown. Her clothes were gone when the master found her. Hopefully she will be comfortable." He continued. "Please set out the ingredients for a stew of sorts. I will be busy for the moment."

"Yes, Sebastian." Came a collected reply.

"You will learn about our guest in due time."

With that, he quietly shut then door once more. Sebastian sighed. Humans were frivolous creatures.

However, he figured, that was what made them so interesting.

He tugged at his stainless, ashen glove, peeling it off with ease.

He pulled the chair from his desk beside his bed, sitting down in it silently. His bare hands unraveled the end of the wrapping. He needed to start somewhere.

Cleaning the injuries to her hands was a good place.

Sebastian glanced at the clock quietly ticking away in his room.

"I must hurry, or the Young Master will be angry due to the lack of dinner. But if I do not finish properly here, he will get mad because of that."

Humans were frivolous.

He sighed.

It took a length of roughly thirty three minutes to finish dressing her wounds and clothing her. She lay calmly in his bed, covered back over with the sheet, obsidian strands spread over the pillow. It would be clichéd to say she looked peaceful, he figured.

But she didn't.

She just looked asleep. Pain was still strewn angrily across her features, giving leeway to the swelling and raised impressions untreatable. Her breath had calmed now, the shaking dying almost completely. He gave a final sigh and replaced the medical box in its place. His eyes lingered, tracing the tracks of jagged scars while he absently tugged on his gloves once more. Sebastian knew he would be able to check up on her once more before night completely fell.

However, for now, he knew, the Young Master would like to eat.

That, and know if the girl would be alright.

He was mildly surprised at the sight of a finished set out, the ingredients readily chopped and cleaned, and the three other servant plus an older butler shipping tea sitting quietly waiting. They hadn't been on this much of an edge in the years he's known them. Something was different, although the fact of the Master speaking little with the butler carrying a naked girl onto the manor without a word, would confuse any human.

"Finni," Sebastian called softly, "Please fetch another blanket."

He moved on silent heels on the chilled flooring.

"Our guest will continue to shiver if you do not."

"Who is she?"

"I will let you know when I do." The words flooded over his lips, showing the truth. He didn't know the young woman, but he didn't need too: The Young Master had given him orders.

And that was all he needed to know.

* * *

**o.O**

**Before you say anything... yes... this is a short chapter. I hope the ones in the future are not.**

***bows***

**My dearest apologies for the short chapter. I feel bad not writing longer ones.**

**Reveiws would be nice to leave... just saying...**

**O.o**


	3. Chapter 3

He frowned for a second before closing the door to the Young Master's room. First young Ciel had left food on his plate claiming he wasn't hungry for anything, then he stalked out of the dining room and into the study, a room hardly used as of late. To make matters worse, Ciel had fallen asleep inside and was angry with him once he woke him to move him to a more suitable room to sleep in. The Young Master was obviously worried about the girl. No matter how much he tried to hide it, the boy had to know he'd be able to tell.

There was the contract that still remained hovering between them on webs of crimson life stained twine.

Sebastian kept the candle burning as he worked through the long hallways, his boots silent against the floor. His feet quickly brought him to the door guarding the young woman.

He sighed inwardly in relief, noting the fact that the three other active servants had given up their trivial pursuit of questions and had retreated to bed. He placed his gloved hand on the latch, pulling the door open swiftly. He allowed a final glance before slipping inside and stealing the light from the hallway.

Sebastian set the candle down, the flickering light illuminating the room with an inhumanly glow. She was still sleeping.

His crimson eyes flicked to her clenched hand. The nails he had disregarded were biting harshly into uncovered skin. As he stepped forward, Sebastian's hands reached out, firmly grasping her clenched left hand. His eyes raked upwards, watching the girl's eye movements.

-She's dreaming.-

"...That much is obvious." He stated aloud, confirming his thoughts.

Once he had managed to pry the girl's nails from her exposed flesh and bandaged the new wounds, Sebastian sighed.

Humans were weak creatures.

Weak, frivolous creatures.

But that was exactly what made them interesting.

Sebastian Michaelis grabbed the diminishing candle, backing out the door.

Humans. Frivolous yet interesting. Always changing behaviors without much warning or reason. The simple fact that the Young Master had brought the bloody girl into the manor without obvious reasonings was far more interesting than the current events that were passing.

But explanations were all in due time, as always. There never seemed to cease to be a lack of a dull moment in the Phantomhive manor.

Now then, he figured, preparations for the marrow was nigh.

The candlelight vanished quickly, smoke rising into the pitch blackness.

§

"Young Master, I will be checking on the young woman. Please wake up before I return." He called into the room, promptly returning the door to a closed rest.

Sebastian turned from the door, knowing full well that Ciel would not be awake upon his return. He was, underneath all the self dignifying, still a child. Sebastian quickly made his way through the twisted hallways, arriving at his room. Raising a hand, he rapped a covered knuckle against the door. He waited a moment with no reply. The door creaked eagerly as he opened it. He let out a soft noise of surprise.

Inside the usually dim room, the candle was lit, now burning to the end of its wick. The bed was made up, no wrinkles even evident on the spread. Moving a step inside, he noted the faint smell of crimson life evident in the room.

A smell unavailable when he left the night before.

She had either bled through the night, or had caused more bodily harm since his leave.

"Young lady?" The butler called into the room, taking another step forward.

There was an evident, blatant shuffling in the room. She wasn't trying to be quiet, she was simply trying to hide. A crude form of hiding, but hiding nonetheless. But she was still within the confines of the room at least, making searching far easier.

"Young lady, I'm not going to hurt you."

No reply, but a shift to his left.

"I do not tell lies, Miss. I will not hurt you." He called, taking yet another step.

He arrived mere inches from the wardrobe. All sounds had ceased, but he could easily feel her presence inside the wooden furniture. He reached for the handle of the door, waiting for the first reaction, whatever it would be.

But there was no reaction, aside a cringe. The young lady was in one corner of the wardrobe, the clothes he had meticulously hung up pushed to the other side. The smell of crimson life spilled out of the wardrobe.

"Miss, are you alri-"

"I'm sorry!"

Sebastian let out a surprised noise before quickly regaining his composure and smiling, "What are you apologizing for?"

"I overslept without serving your breakfast, I bled on the sheets and on these clothes. I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She broke through her shaking sobs that were wracking through her body. "I'll fix it! I'm sorry!"

"Miss? You've done nothing wrong."

"I'm sorry James! I'm sorry! I'll fix it... I'll fix it-"

"Miss, there is no James here. I am Sebastian, butler of the Phantomhive manor." He called, the smile still present on his face.

"Phantom... Hive?"

"Yes."

"I... I need to go back before he gets mad!" She exclaimed, shakes violently pulling through her frail and battered body. "He's... He's going to be mad. He's going to be mad at me!"

"Who, young lady, will be mad with you?"

"James!"

"I will have someone on staff call him. By which number should I send for?"

"He's mad... I know it. I'm dead... He'll be really mad."

"Miss...?"

"I..."

It took him until now to realize he had sunken to his knees, his hands reaching out to brush against her borrowed nightgown. He was sure worry had appeared on the features of his face. He needed to be waking the Young Master up now, but he could not leave the miss alone in this state.

"Miss."

"James... I'm sorry... I'll hurry. I'll wake you up."

"Miss."

"Please take me back."

"I will not."

"Why not?!"

"My master hasn't told me too."

"Please! Please take me back! He'll kill me!"

"Then that is even more the reason not to." He answered, leaning back on his heels. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Breakfast?... I'm supposed to be making breakfast!"

"Please, Miss, calm down."

Sebastian rose, offering a hand out for her to take, and he wasn't surprised when it was ignored.

"I will return with breakfast and tea after I wake and dress the Young Master." He called. "In the mean time, Miss, please remove yourself from my wardrobe."

Humans were strange little creatures. They could be moved easily by others, especially if there was pain involved. Pain could move even the strongest warrior if applied correctly. Those with lesser wills could be moved with a simple threat.

His hand rested on the door as he turned his head back, noting the spilt blood resting on the clean, white sheets. He would need to wash those in due time to save them.

The young lady continued to sob and speak quietly, the name of James sounding several times.

Sebastian Michaelis shut the door behind him.

Of any human aside the Young Master he had met, this was the first that had yielded any interest. She had obviously been hurt by this 'James' and yet she was begging to return.

Interesting indeed.

"Young Master, it's time to wake up!"

There was a groan of a reply, and a shuffling. The demon moved idly, hands placing down the tray of the morning's tea. He took a second to open the curtains like usual. Ceil finally stirred enough and sat up with the piercing light from the window.

"This morning's meal include-"

"How is she?"

"Right to business this morning, My Lord?" He grinned. His hands made to pouring the auburn liquid, "She is upset."

"Upset?" Ceil took the cup in hand, giving a half yawn.

"She is worried what a man named 'James' will do to her when she arrives back."

"Are we to assume that this James caused those injuries?"

"It would appear so, My Lord." Sebastian took the half empty cup from the young master, "She has been hurt recently, aside from the injuries you found her with last night."

"Then this isn't the first time."

"No, sir."

"Have her meet me in the study after she has eaten."

"Very well, My Lord."

One more rat to catch.

§

"Miss, my lord will see you now." Ceil heard Sebastian say, opening the door with a slight click.

Ciel shifted in his seat within the study, resting his head on his closed fist propped on the desk. He almost propped his knees up onto the desk, but decided against it seeing as the young miss was a guest. He glanced up to find a silken night gown stained in blood. Shoulder length obsidian hair trailed around her face, strands brushed out of the way of her crisp violet eyes.

"Now that's an interesting color." He commented, his free hand shifting on his knee.

"The eyes?" She called back, a small smile creeping up and threatening to rise fully, "Alexandria's Genesis."

"A genetic condition that gives the carrier violet eyes." The butler smirked, setting the tea set down and readying a pair of cups.

"I've never heard of it, it must be rare."

"It is. I've never met another person with it. Besides, if I did, we'd be shunned." She stated, her head falling to stare at the floor. "James said people would be scared to be around me."

"I highly doubt that, Miss. Rarities are usually wanted." Sebastian called, handing the Earl his cup and motioning to a chair for her, "Please take a seat."

"Sebastian," Ceil took an absent sip of tea, "Fetch her a blanket. She's shivering."

"Yes, Young Master."

Ceil waited until the demon butler had fully exited the room before opening his mouth and saying, "Would you like to eat something in particular. Sebastian will make anything you want."

"I'm sorry."

He looked up, finding her bowing her head, her hands clenching the borrowed, bloody nightgown.

"You can take me home now."

"Not until we've talked."

"Please?"

"Again, not until we've spoken with you." He repeated, giving another sip.

"James will be mad with me."

"Who is this James? What is his last name?"

"My fiancé... James Atkinson."

James Atkinson. An earl of London often considered for the watchdog status. He hardly attended a soiree or party hosted by him or anyone else for that matter. He was a loner that no one knew ,much about. Ciel was surprised to discover that the earl was engaged.

"Ma'am, may I ask you a question?"

"Yes?"

"What is your name?"

"Oh... Uh... Rose." She stated.

"And your maiden name?"

"Um... I don't remember. I was engaged promptly after being rescued from a burning building that I was kept in." She lifted her head, her feet swinging as they couldn't reach the flooring.

"Did... Did James hurt you?"

Silence.

"Miss Rose..." The earl set the cup down on the serving tray, his hands going to interlace his fingers. "Please tell me the truth. No one will hurt you, I promise."

Still, there was no response.

"Did James Atkinson hurt you?"

"It... Wasn't his fault. It was mine. I messed up."

"How is his hurting you your fault?"

"I messed up! I messed up and he hit me! Nows he's gonna kill me for being late!" She cringed and pulled herself into a ball.

"It's not your fault!" Ceil raised his voice now, standing up and pushing back from the desk, the chair falling behind him. "James Atkinson abused you and he shouldn't-"

"Master, I've brought the remainder of the tea and brought the blanket." The butler interjected, holding up the blanket in question. There was a smirk adorning the demon's face. "Miss, would you like me to pour you some tea?"

"I want to go home. Take me home?"

"I cannot, Miss."

"Why?!"

"Again, the master has not given me leave to do so."

"He's going to be mad."

"I'm sorry."

Ceil slammed his hands against the unused wooden desk, his hands jolting the wood and rippling the surface of the auburn liquid, threatening to overturn the cup of tea.

"Sebastian, bring me Bard."

"Sir?"

"He's dealt with situations like this, bring him here."

Sebastian chuckled and reached behind the young earl and returned the chair to it's proper resting place.

"Yes, My Lord."

His boots gave no sound as Sebastian quickly exited the room, leaving the door to stay a crack open.

"Miss Rose," Ceil called softly, sitting back at the desk. "I am not letting you leave until your wounds have healed. You will not leave the manor's premises until I see to it that there are no injuries fresh on your body. If I need to resort to locking you in a room, then so be it. Sebastian will call James Atkinson and inform him that you are alright."

"Milord, I've brought Bard."

"Go with Sebastian, Miss Rose."

The cook stared wildly at the young woman. Which, in effect, would be correct. He hadn't been able to see her until now. Rose stood shakily, fear lacing her features. Sebastian held a hand out for the young miss, to which she walked straight past him, exiting the room quickly.

"Make sure she doesn't escape."

"Yes, sir."

"After that, make sure she gets into some more fitting clothes, call Lizzie if you must." The earl grimaced halfway at the thought, ignoring it and picking up an inking quill left out, "Just report back to me."

"Shall I actually call Atkinson?"

"No. It's probably safer if we don't."

"Yes, My Lord."

The door closed with a smirking butler's hand. Ceil never heard the echo of the boots as he should. Ceil smirked a returned expression to match the demon's.

This was going to be interesting indeed.

* * *

**O.o**

**Yay! It's a longer chapter in the same amount of time. Hope it's good.**

***bows***

**Sorry if it's not good. **

**Reviews?**

**By the way, thanks for all the supports already!**

**That's enough rambling.**

**o.O**


	4. Chapter 4

**It seems I failed you in the last chapter in my word choices. My apologies, I won't do it again. -_-"**

"You realize what you're trying to do is pointless?"

"Please let me go home before it gets worse!"

The young woman took to clambering around the room, up turning it quickly.

"If you didn't want to wear the dress, that is fine. I have a pair of trousers and a few shirts that might fit you."

Sebastian moved to his wardrobe, seeking out the items in question. The items he had once ordered before actually understanding the human form of measuring.

Rose stepped around him, arms still shaking in her panic. At this rate, she would open her wounds again or cause other bodily harm. She grasped the clothes from his grip immediately stating, "If I get dressed, may I go home?"

"No. The master ordered you to stay, I cannot let you leave." Sebastian called, "My apologies."

"It's not fair! Please take me home!" Her bandaged hands reached out and grasped a handful of the front of his uniform, disheveling his tie. "Please..."

His covered hands reached up, grasping hers and removing them from his clothing. "I am sorry, but I cannot allow you to leave this manor. My master has ordered you to stay here."

"Why?"

"Because of your injuries. If we allow you to return, the next we see you will be in a bed of flowers, hands folded in prayer."

"That sounds... So pretty..."

The idea of death sounding pretty. Had this human given up on life already to find death 'pretty'. Sebastian held back a smirk and only allowed a chuckle to sound, "You shouldn't speak of death lightly."

Rose dropped her hands from his and allowed a silent nod. The clothing rested on the floor, amend she reached to gather them.

"When you've dressed, would you accompany me with the daily chores?" He called, allowing a small smile.

There was no reply, but he was promptly kicked out of his own room.

§

Ceil watched the cook ponder for a moment, hand rubbing the stubble along his jaw. The earl had explain in detail the events that had passed with the young woman's actions.

"Well, the military never really dealt with these things, but I heard my share of prisoner stories." A hand went to fuss idly hanging cigarette. "Most of the prisoners' stories involved 'em getting dependent to their attackers emotionally until they depend on them, good or bad."

"Can we save her?"

"Save? What're you talking about, Young Master?"

"Is it possible to break her from her dependency?"

"Ain't seen it done, but heard it can." Another shift of the cigarette, "Why, are you going to try and help her?"

"It is the duty of the Earl of Phantomhive to protect this country's people. Miss Rose is no different. She needs to be saved before she is killed." Ciel sighed, shifting his free hand.

"You jus' have to get her to trust one of us-without scaring her or reacting like James-What's-his-name."

"How do w-I do that?"

"Not sure, sir."

"Go."

"Yes, young Master." Bard gave a quick bow, turning and swiftly leaving.

Ceil brought his hands together, locking his fingers and resting his head against them as he allowed his thoughts to run rampant through his mind.

One more rat to catch. A rat with the name of James Atkinson.

Ceil grinned against his knuckles.

This was indeed interesting.

§

Sebastian almost chuckled, keeping only a smile plastered softly on his face. Rose had followed him around for a good length of the day. She was there when he had served the young master's lunch, albeit she was on the other side of the room, head facing the ground. She had followed him after lunch, and now was watching him make preparations for dinner. She sat in the corner of the kitchen, head in her hands and half-lidded eyes. The clothes she had taken to wear fit her loosely, but tightly enough to be considered 'working'. The Young Master would need to purchase new clothes for the young miss, if she were to stay there.

The demon made to swiftly move the knife through the next set of vegetables. Rose had appeared to be used to staying there, or at least was quietly plotting a pointless escape plan. She moved a single scarred and bandaged hand to fiddle with the crimson layered tie. The young woman at least seemed alright with the clothing choice, or at least wasn't going to say a word aloud of annoyance.

"Would you like a pair of gloves to cover your hands. That way you won't have to continue to hide your hands." He asked, running his own hands through a stream of water.

He wasn't surprised to receive no answer. He instead only received an idle shift on clothing.

"Will you please prepare the tea for the Young Master's mid-afternoon snack? He should be calling for it rather soon." He called, a smile appearing on his face. "Just be careful with the tea set, I just ordered it."

Rose finally gave a response, standing from her spot, head still down and facing the floor. Sebastian watched the young girl move to take the tea set, grabbing the tea to prepare. She moved with a practiced ease, scooping the grounds, and steeping them all in one movement. They were obviously in motions of remembrance.

His smile wasn't eased.

This human was rather interesting.

A buzz flooded the air, catching in his ears. There was the cue, albeit later than usual, but nevertheless there. Sebastian grabbed the plate from the ice box, nodding to the young lady as she grabbed the tray of the tea out of habit. A habit he didn't know, and did not care to know.

She had the tray balanced on one hand, the other on the door to hold for him. Her posture had straightened, her face grew more stoic. Her hands shifted on the door, and left it open in her wake, allowing him to exit after her. Rose motioned to him to lead. Sebastian figured for the reason of hoping not to get lost again, as she had when she had attempted to escape from the manor.

Which was stopped by a quick hand, that left him seconds behind schedule.

His boots made no sounds but were echoed by hers. They essentially the same boots, but he never made a sound. Sebastian led Rose to the study. The young master still remained in the room, far after the cook had escaped. Perhaps he was planning something. He allowed a soft knock before entering, keeping the door open behind him. Rose set the tea set on the table aside the desk, reaching for a cup and immediately pouring the steaming liquid with a swift hand.

"Today's snack includes the ripened strawberries and-"

"If she's going to deal with my food, she needs to wear a pair of gloves."

"Young Master?"

"The oils on her hands are on the tea pot now." Ceil commented, talking the tea cup in grasp. "Sebastian, get her a pair of gloves."

"Yes, My Lord."

Ceil shifted in his chair, raising the cup to his lips. He gave a long sip. Sebastian placed the plate in front of the young earl, grabbing the lid and lifting it off.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Who made this tea?"

"Is it not to your tasting?"

"That isn't what I asked."

"...Miss Rose did."

Ceil only nodded, mumbling something to himself. Sebastian gave a smile. For the master to be alright with someone other than himself to prepare the tea, and to continue to drink it, was rather interesting. Sebastian turned to find the miss in question standing outside the room, barely visible through the still open door. He allowed a moment to slip past the crack to join the miss.

"The Young Master seems to enjoy your tea."

No reply.

"I will see to it that you make it at least once a day from now on." He went on conversationally, "And I'll need to figure out room assignments before preparing dinner." He crossed his arms, "Oh, ams the matter of gloves..." He reached inside his breast pocket, pulling out a spare pair of ashen gloves. "Wear these until the Young Master allows a fitted pair's purchase."

The young Miss held out her hands and took them in grasp, staring at them absently. It seemed, to him, that her mind had left her once again. She had slipped back into a confusion that revolved around this 'James' and being a punished fiancé.

"Please, trust us, if you trust anything ever again." Sebastian called softly before shifting and moving forward and back into the study.

A smirk rose on his face, holding firmly, earning a raised eyebrow from the Young Master.

Anything again.

Anything indeed.

Sebastian wondered.

A demon gaining the trust of the broken little girl found bleeding in a broken flat.

It made him remember the events of two years prior with the young Phantomhive.

§

"I hope these accommodations are well?" The butler called, a smile still present on his face.

Mey Rin paused, mouth opened at the young woman dressed once again in the same bloody nightgown and was standing in the doorway to the maid's room.

"If they are not, please inform me in the morning. I will return in the morning to make sure she is still alright."

"Sebast..."

And the door was promptly shut.

"I'm sorry."

The maid turned to find the young miss standing in the middle of the room, head to the ground.

"I am...um... Just using more of your master's kindness. I want to go home."

"Ladies... Shouldn't have their heads down like that." May Rin smiled, adjusting her glasses. "Pick your chin up. Be glad you're alive, yes."

"Glad..." Rose didn't move from her spot. "To be alive?"

The maid only nodded before frantically saying something to her. But she was lost to the past again.

_I pray, My dear rose, that after the hell you've been through..._

_ That this leaves you happy._

* * *

**o.O**

**Sorry if the chapter's short. Carpal tunnel (or however you spell it) it rather difficult to deal with when you're an artist and a writer and constantly work. O.o Typing this author's note even hurts...**

**But still my apologies.**

**There is another chapter going to be out soon.**

**Thanks for all the supports.**

**Oh, and reviews are nice. (hint, hint...)**

**See ya soon.**

**O.o**


	5. Chapter 5

The footsteps outside the door echoed loudly in her idle mind. She paid no attention to it, allowing herself to lie in blatant mindlessness. If she stayed in that mindset, she'd be a home in no time. She wanted to go home. These servants were too nice, and the young master was far too nice. They were all obviously hiding something. James never hid anything. If something was wrong, she was able to tell immediately. It didn't matter if she got another scar, no one would want her besides James anyway.

There was a knock on the door now, not that she would be expected to get it, considering the maid was already tripping over her feet to get to it. The door opened with a soft click, and the maid stammered a moment before she finally managed to say, "Sebastian!"

"Good morning, how is the young miss?"

"Still sleeping."

"That's good, please wake her up before I return. She will need to make a pot of tea for the Young Master's morning tea."

"Oh! Um, wait!"

"Yes?"

"Is... Is she okay? I mean, for the Young master to want to keep her here means that she's worth-"

"Please be careful with her. She's very damaged."

"Damaged?"

"She's not aware she's a victim."

"Victim, of?"

"An abusive -ex-fiancé."

Wait, ex? Did James give up on her? Did she finally make him mad enough? Did the ring mean nothing now? Her hands came together and her right fingers trembled as they wrapped around the silver plated gold ring. If she wasn't engaged anymore, there wasn't a reason to wear the mark of an engagement.

"Good morning, Miss Rose." The butler's voice carried, "Did you sleep well?"

Rose jolted upwards, the ring flung into the room absently. When did the butler get so close? Last she checked, he was still speaking with the maid in the door way, and that was seconds ago.

"Did I startle you?" He asked, taking a step back as she shambled out of the chair she'd called a bed the night before. "I can hardly call that comfortable, Miss Rose."

She gave no response, only stood in front of him. Her head still faced the ground, eyes, half lidded.

"Please stay in this reality, Miss Rose."

What reality? The one where she had no fiancé that had promised to always love her because no one else would. The one where she was held captive in a manor. She didn't wish to stay in that reality, the one in her head was far better. Even if the butler was-

"-iss Rose?"

A soft hand brushed against her face.

"Please listen to me, Miss Rose." The butler commented, voice still soft, "You are a victim, but you aren't hostage here. If staying here is really upsetting you, I will speak with the Young Master to allow you to leave as soon as possible." Sebastian smiled at her again, "But for now, please play along with the Master's charade."

She still didn't reply.

"Miss Rose."

She finally looked up.

"Can you do that?"

She sighed, but nodded.

"I will speak with the Young Master this morning and see what I can do."

"Thank you."

"Please, prepare a pot of tea for the Young Master. That will be your job for the morning."

With that, the butler left, only a few words echoing in his wake.

"If anything, trust me."

§

"Absolutely not. She will stay here until I can guarantee her safety outside of my jurisdiction." Ceil called, slamming the cup back onto the serving plate and huffing. "And I thought I said I wanted the tea she made."

"Then can you allow the purchase of fitting clothes for Miss Rose?"

"Get her what she needs. Find her a dress or something."

"I don't believe that a dress would be the best idea for her." Sebastian grasped the discarded cup of tea.

"Why not?"

"I just do not believe it is, considering the circumstances."

"Sebastian."

"Yes, My Lord?"

"I order you to tell me why purchasing a dress is not a good idea."

Sebastian sighed heavily.

§

_ If anything, trust me._

Rose gathered the tray of tea cups and the pot, balancing it on her hand as she remembered distantly. She'd always held the tray in one hand to serve. She raised her head away from staring at the ground, knowing no one else would ever look at her if she had her head down. Not that she expected anyone to ever look at her again, with the way she looked. She was a discrimination to other nobility, considering her eye color alone. No one else ever had violet eyes.

_ ...trust me..._

She allowed a silent chuckle at the thought. James had told her to never trust anyone while he was around. But he wasn't around anymore. Did that mean she could trust this nice Butler?

Yes, she decided, it could.

The butler didn't seem to mind her scars. Although if he was appalled by them, he said not a word. Rose didn't want anyone to know about them, as they showed how badly she messed up on tasks. James gave them to her because she kept making mistakes to remind her.

Her boots were almost silent on the flooring as she threaded through the halls, vaguely remembering where the butler had taken her the day before.

"Sebastian." That was the Young Master.

"Yes, My Lord?" And the butler.

"I order you to tell me why purchasing a dress is not a good idea."

There was a sigh as she neared the cracked door.

"Are you going to defy me-"

"She has extensive scars." The butler broke in, "Several are deep enough to cause fatal wounds, however they were treated and allowed to heal. Most of the scars are shallow but bloodletting, and run along her chest and inner thighs."

Her boots were loud and echoed in time with the shattering dishes, spilling the liquid along the hardwood floors.

§

Sebastian didn't turn to face the sound of the shattering China. He only allowed a sigh, before reaching for the empty plate set in front of the young earl.

"I will prepare your lessons soon, please see to it that you are ready."

The demon gathered the rest of the unbroken tea set and placed them on the tray. He stepped out of the room without another word, shutting the door behind him. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily at the sight of the spilt tea and the shattered dishes. They were freshly ordered, and he was rather disappointed that they now lay unusable.

Then there was the matter of the young miss. She was acting far stranger than he had ever seen a human act. She had finally peeked out of her shell of a damaged world, only to retreat quickly back inside. And while it was out of context for the young Master to order him to tell him why, Sebastian understood why.

If the Young Master did not know everything about the young miss in order to understand her situation, he would never be able to help her.

However the unfortunate coincidence between the order and Miss Rose's presence was rather troublesome. She had been walking with a slight confidence right before the order; which perhaps meant she had taken to slightly trusting him.

A trust easily shattered with a spoken order between a contract holder and a demon.

Sebastian let out a slight chuckle, a smirk growing on his face as he slipped down the halls.

Humans were frivolous creatures with emotions based on trust between one or more people.

But that was exactly what made them interesting.

After dropping the unbroken tea set in the kitchen for the incompetent cook to clean, he raised his hands and dusted off the front of his uniform. Now then, there was the problem of finding the young miss. He could still sense her inside the manor, no doubt she'd gotten lost once again. She was down on the east wing now, still running through the twisted hallways.

The smirk only grew wider on his face at the thought of working his way into her mind. He was genuinely interested in finding out what was going on in her head, whether or not she trusted him. And to top that off, a little smile or small flirt and cheap words weren't going to reach her to get the information. He was going to have to try in some way to work his way into her mind and her reality.

Within several minutes, he stopped, coming across a single sound. The quiet sound of whimpering slipped out of the half closed doorway that led to an empty and unused room. From his knowledge, said room was once the Young Master's play room, although nothing remained inside as of late.

"Miss Rose?"

He had no response gained, but he heard a shift away from the door.

"Are you angry with me?"

"Why did you tell? James would never tell!" She blurted.

"Well, isn't it obvious that I am not James?" He smirked, allowing it to settle into his voice, "And as for telling the Young Master, I was ordered to tell him."

"But why did you tell him?"

"I do not tell lies, especially to the Young Master."

"But you told him! Now he'll not want me here!"

"I thought you wanted to go home?"

"James gave up on me! You said so yourself!"

"Miss," He called softly, "Please open the door so I may speak with you properly."

"I don't want to talk to you!" There was a shifting from inside the room, "You told the Young Master."

"Please understand this, if anything at all. The bond between the Young Master and myself is deeper than blood. If the master wishes me to do something, I must. I cannot defy an order given to me by him. Even if it means hurting someone else."

There was another shuffle in the room.

"Please, Miss Rose. If there's anything you gain from being in this household, please trust me."

The shuffling ceased, followed by an idle sniff. He raised his head and sighed.

"Please refrain from dropping the dishes again. That tea set was freshly ordered by the Young Master. Have you soaked your clothing? " He brought his hands up to smooth out the front of his uniform once again. "High noon is the Young Master's lunch. Have tea prepared then."

Sebastian turned to set to work with cleaning up the shattered dishes, annoyance appearing on his features. Humans were annoying little creatures.

The door creaked open behind him, causing him to turn. He watched the miss peek out, holding her hands together, the gloved soaked and stained with auburn.

Sebastian allowed a smirk before holding out a hand for her to take, surprised only slightly when, for the first time, she did.

Humans were interesting little creatures.

**o.O**

**Sorry if the chapter's short. Carpal tunnel (or however you spell it) it rather difficult to deal with when you're an artist and a writer and constantly work. O.o Typing this author's note even hurts... Still. I feel like this note is the same as the last one... oh wait...**

**But still my apologies.**

**Thanks for all the supports.**

**Oh, and reviews are nice. (hint, hint...)**

**See ya soon.**

**O.o**


	6. Chapter 6

Was it just her, or did the butler of the manor have glowing red eyes? Rose raised her arms as the said butler stretched a tape measure across her bust. The young master was still in the study, signing paperwork, according to the butler. Sebastian tapped her arms, silently telling her to put her arms back at her side. She did so without rush, feeling the tape measure run against her hips. She had forgotten what this whole procedure was about, considering that had been several minutes ago and her mind had started to wander.

Red eyes that...

That couldn't be human.

Rose chuckled almost silently, earning a smirk from the butler, who only continued to fuss with the tape measure. She was obviously over thinking things. The butler was only human, just a really strange human with an impossible eye color. Although, she already had a strange and impossible eye color. Both his and her eye color could be explained by a genetic disorder. Hers had a name she knew, but his eyes simply looked demonic.

And it scared her, personally, for reasons she didn't really know.

"I'll send these measurements to the tailor, and then we'll be able to get you some more fitting clothes." The Butler called, backing a few steps away and placing the tape measure back up. "I don't think any servant of this manor should wear an article of clothing that does not fit properly."

"Servant?"

"It would be safer and should promote good health for your mind if you do something you find comfortable. The uniform I selected will show none of your scars." Sebastian smiled at her. "My master and I only want you to be comfortable during your stay here."

"Why?"

"Holding people hostage is a hassle. It usually only creates problems that I have to deal with later."

"Are they bad?"

"Put these gloves on, and not exactly. What butler of the Phantohives would be worth his salt if he couldn't deal with trivial problems?"

Rose said nothing as the gloves slipped on easily, covering her most obvious scarring. She had to admit, the young master and the servants of the household had indeed been far to nice to someone who mad so many mistakes and had paid for them. There weren't any scars on any of the servants either, which meant they were really good at their services, right?

"Is... Is the Young Master going to punish me for breaking the tea set?" She asked softly.

"Hm? No, dishware breaks often around here. The Young Master won't punish you for breaking a single set. It was partly his fault."

"No! It was my problem! I make mistakes a lot and I need to be punished or I won't learn! That's what James told me! I don-t ever learn and that's the reason I have so many scars! No one else would want me, that's what James told me-"

The butler stepped forward and placed his gloved right thumb against her lips, abruptly silencing her. "That's enough."

Rose made to back up, only to find out that the butler took a step with her, backing her into the wall behind her, pulling his thumb down from her lips.

"I don't know how I'm going to get this into your head, but you did nothing wrong. Humans are creatures that make mistakes, you are no different. James Atkinson is an abusive-"

"He's not abusive! I'm the one with the problem!"

"-man who doesn't realize that he's a far more damaged man that he thinks-"

"I deserved these scars! No one would want me anyway so it's alright!"

"-and takes it out on someone who can't even remember why she was being held in the basement of a burning building-"

"I probably made a really bad mistake! James said he didn't care and wanted to marry me! James was the only one who-"

A hand grabbed her cheeks, squishing her lips together in the oddest fashion. The hand jerked her chin until her eyes stared straight into his glowing red. They glowed madly with what she could tell was anger.

"Stop saying his name, do you understand?" Sebastian growled.

"I... I... I'm sorry?"

"You don't have anything to apologize for, Miss Rose." He commented softly, "Hold your tongue and do not apologize unless you need to for a real reason."

Sebastian stepped away, his hands falling back to his sides. He turned his head slightly and closed his eyes as he sighed heavily. Rose's hands shook, not unlike the remainder of her body. Rose slid down the wall until she was pulling herself into a shaking ball.

"My apologies. There was no reason for me to act that way." Sebastian called softly, not allowing a faux emotion to appear on his face, "But you must understand."

Rose gave no response, as he expected. He pulled the silver pocket watch from his coat pocket, glancing at the time.

-11:35-

"The Young Master's lunch is almost upon us, let's make preparations."

He turned to find the door, reaching out to open it. His eyes widened slightly at the feeling of a pair of arms wrapping around his chest. He could hear a shaking, soft sob erupting from the pressure against his back.

"Miss Rose?"

Sebastian received no response, only had the arms grasp his chest tighter. Sebastian raised his arms, grabbing her arms and lifting them from his chest just enough to where he could turn around. He towered over her, allowing her to cry without a word. If she trusted him enough that even after that expression of anger she'd still reach out for him, then perhaps he'd be able to work his way into her mind easily.

After a few moments, he felt the arms grasping him loosen their grip on his coat.

"You're..." Sebastian heard Rose mumble.

"I'm...?"

"... Not human..."

"Miss Rose," He smirked widely, staring down at her, "I am simply one hell of a butler."

§

"She's very bright, despite her emotional damage." Sebastian stated, placing the plate in front of the Young Master.

"Why am I eating in the study?"

"I needed to speak to you privately."

"I will not be making a habit of this."

"Yes, My Lord." The butler nodded, and grabbed the pot of tea, turning back to pour the steaming liquid, "This meal's tea was specifically prepared for the Young Master by Miss Rose."

"Good." Ceil went almost immediately for it, completely disregarding the dish. "What were you saying about her?"

"She discovered I wasn't human."

"What did you do?" Ceil peered over the cup.

"Nothing that would have given it away."

"Then how did she figure it out?"

"I'm still investigating that."

"Hm. Aside that, what else have you researched about her?" Ceil grabbed the fork and knife in hand.

"She has no history before the report placing her within a burning building. The report states nothing of the whereabouts of said building. I've written a report in the meantime over what I have discovered." Sebastian took a single moment to remove a pressed envelope from the pocket within the left side of his coat.

"Is there a possibility that she's an enemy?"

"She would need to be an inscrutable actress to pull off such an act."

"That does not rule that out either." Ceil reached for his tea once more, "And James Atkinson?"

"What we already knew still remains true. Although he seems not to be aware that Miss Rose is alive."

"How so?"

"While investigating, I overheard him mentioning to a companion that he had 'gotten rid of' Miss Rose." The butler adjusted his coat once again, "In a most interesting tone."

"How so?"

"Young Master, please refrain from speaking with your mouth full. James Atkinson displayed both joyful and mourning actions."

Ceil gave an understanding noise, pulling the silverware from his mouth.

"What shall I do about Miss Rose?"

"Be careful. I don't need her to know you're a demon I made a contract with."

"And yet you speak that so casually." There was another smirk.

"She's more than likely unable to-"

The earl was cut off with the sound of Mey Rin's scream echoed loudly throughout the manor. The scream was promptly followed by the unnerving sound of several things crashing and shattering to the ground.

The earl sighed, relaxing, "Order new dishware later."

"I don't believe that is the problem." The butler stood rigidly, face drawn eagerly in anticipation. "It seems Miss Rose is trying to escape again."

"Fetch her." Ceil called, reaching for the amethyst cup, "The second time since her arrival."

"Actually, this will be her ninth time."

"Ninth?"

"This is the second to create a disturbance in the process." Sebastian smiled eerily.

"Take your leave!"

"Yes, My Lord."

§

Red eyes. Red eyes. Red eyes. Red eyes. Red eyes.

Demonic, hell raising eyes.

Sebastian Michaelis could not be human. Human eyes did not glow, no matter how angry. And his words, they were definitely a warning. A black butler. A demon.

A demon.

Why did the thought scare her? It didn't matter if the butler was a demon, she'd be going home soon, as long as she didn't run into any problems on the way back into town.

Twigs snapped under her feet, cutting into her flesh harshly. Pain streaked up her legs with the tall grass and the sharp gravel cutting into her feet and ankles. But it didn't matter. She was getting out of there.

"Miss Rose, where are your shoes?"

She let a wild scream rip from her throat when she slammed into an object. An object with arms that twisted around her body to prevent her from falling backwards.

No. It wasn't possible. There was no way a human could have caught up and gotten in front of her.

"Your feet are all cut up, now your stay will be extended."

Sebastian Michaelis, the Phantomhive butler stared down at her, his arms not shifting from around her back.

"Get away from me!"

"Have I done something wrong?"

His arms loosened and she jumped on the chance to slip away from him. James would never have let this happen. James would have never gotten involved with a demon. James was nice. She just made a ton of mistakes.

"You're a demon..."

"Miss Rose, I'm simply one hell of a-"

"Demon!"

To that, she heard no spoken response, only a chuckle.

"And if I was, Miss Rose, what would be your reaction?"

"I'd... run away!"

"You've yet to succeed at that, Miss Rose."

"Then I'd... I'd..." She took a stumbling step backwards, "I'd get... As far away... As I could..."

"Again, you've yet to succeed at that as well."

"Go away!"

"The Young Master has not ordered me too."

"This isn't fair!" She shouted, holding her head now. "I want to go home, why won't you take me home? James will be mad! I just want to go home! That's all I want! I don't want to trust you. I don't want new clothes. I don't want to serve the Young Master. I don't want you or anyone else to give me pity I don't deserve!"

"Miss Rose, we offer no pity. But as for your other wishes, I'm afraid I must decline them." The butler took a step towards her.

"Don't come near me!"

"I'll have to decline that wish as well. The Young Master ordered me to retrieve you."

"Just let me go home-"

"My apologies."

"For-"

A black blanket covered her vision.

That was the last thing she remembered.

§

"She's getting on my nerves."

"She's scared, My Lord."

"It still makes no reason for her to keep running!"

"Keep your voice down or she'll wake up. Besides, if I'm correct, you did anything to escape them."

"Don't bring that up!"

"Regretting something, Milord?"

"This is about her, not me!"

"Of course, My Lord. But do keep your voice down, she will wake up."

"I don't care. She's caused me enough trouble, and I'm already on edge from the Jack Ripper case."

"And how exactly would this be problematic?"

"She's so irritating."

"What happened to the pity you were holding over her."

"I lost it two hours ago."

"Hm. Seems to have lasted longer than usual."

"Drop the smirk, Sebastian."

"Yes, Young Master."

"What more have you investigated?"

"Upon finding several hidden reports, it seems Miss Rose's documents were all destroyed."

"Destroyed?"

"It seems they found the remains of the documents in the building they found her in. Whoever kept her there wanted her existence completely eradicated."

"Can you figure out why?"

"What Phantomhive butler would I be if I could not?"

She kept her eyes closed, not even making to shift off her sore shoulder. The shoulder James had recently used to prove a mistake. From what she could tell, she wasn't in a bed; it was probably just a couch. Thankfully. She didn't deserve a bed. She'd only stain the sheets with blood from her wounds.

"She's awake, Young Master."

"Good, I need to speak with her."

"Very well, sir."

She heard someone approach her. She jolted upwards when a hand brushed against her open shoulder. Her chest heaved in confusion and fright.

"Good you're completely awake, the Young Master wishes to-"

"I heard!"

She was only responded with a smirk and a slight bow, "Of course."

Ceil quietly interlaced his fingers, leaning his chin against them. "Miss Rose, you've inconvenience me enough."

"Then let me go home!"

"I cannot." The young earl stated, "I've already sent a letter to the Queen informing her of your state and the request of the Scotland Yard's cooperation."

"I want to go home!"

"Stop yelling! It's not going to get you anywhere but further on my nerves." The earl's brow furrowed.

"But it's not fair! I don't have anything but James! It's okay if he scars me! I don't learn otherwise!"

"If you don't cease that foolish act of calling his name and shouting, I will have you killed!"

"Young Master?!" The butler took a step forward, only to be waved away by Ciel.

"Silence Sebastian! I warned her!"

"But, My Lord, you should rethink such rash-"

"I order you to stay out of this matter!"

Ceil was given only a slight bow to his clenched hands. The young earl lifted his head at the sound that was growing in his ears.

A soft, shaking laugh. A laugh filled with fear.

"...you won't..." Rose stated, moving to stand in the middle of the study. "... You're just like James... No matter how mad he got... No matter how much he threatened it... He would never actually kill me... No matter how much I made a mistake."

"I am the Earl Ceil Phantomhive! Not some cut throat Earl who abuses someone so emotionally damaged!"

"... I want to go home..."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the sight unfolding in front of him. The Young Master was hanging on a spider's web over insanity, most likely caused by the recent events with Madam Red. This was not the first time he'd seen the Young Master's temper finally break, but at that time, he had not been ordered to not interfere. But what was far more troubling than that, was the young miss, who was toying with a death threat. Once again, he'd found her toying with the thought of death so fondly. It was no question the young Miss's mind had broken down to a point of seeking death, whether it be known to her, or left subconsciously.

"Sebastian! I order you to kill her!"

"Y-young Master!" He turned, "Please calm down before making such rash decisions-"

"Don't make me repeat myself, Sebastian!"

The demon gave a sigh, but turned back to face the young miss. She still stood in the middle of the room, albeit now her arms faltered and her legs gave out in fear. He produced a single knife, hoping to make the action quick. His eyes widened at the Miss's reaction to seeing the shining silver. Rose's eyes had dilated immediately, and her body drew quickly into a shaking ball of fear.

"I'm sorry, James! I didn't mean too! I'm sorry!"

Sebastian drew within inches of her balled up body.

"Sebastian! I order you to kill her!" Ceil shouted, rage lining every last bit of his words. The young Master stood now, hands clenched in anger, his nails threatening to break though skin.

"Yes... My Lord."

Sebastian gave a single last stolen glance at the girl, noting the lack of tears one should have in that state when facing death. The demon raised the knife, arcing it precisely to enter her body and cease her life instantly. She would have been an interesting damaged mind.

Sebastian called a soft, "My apologies...," before bringing the knife down.

**O.o**

**Felt really bad for a short chapter last time, but I was having some difficulties writing.**

***bows***

**Sorry.**

**Thanks for all the supports.**

**Reviews would be nice, though they aren't required.**

**See ya soon.**

**o.O**


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian Michaelis was pleasantly surprised to find that his arm lacked movement, although he'd did well to hide it, keeping his face stoic.

"... I cannot... My Lord."

"Are you defying me?! Are you breaking the contract?" Ceil spat at him.

"Quite the contrary. I had all intentions to kill Miss Rose, however there was a slight interference." Sebastian jerked his hand from something Ceil couldn't see. "My apologies."

"Interference?"

"A demon will follow any order given, no matter if they want to. However, if a Divine being interferes, the order becomes nullified." Sebastian took a step backwards, replacing the silverware up in his coat pocket. "That being said, you can go ahead and show yourself, you have been compromised."

Ceil's throat allowed a strangled gasp at the bright light that engulfed the room. When it died down enough for him to be able to see, another noise escaped his lips.

A man stood in the room, body angled in protection before Rose. He was a taller man, meeting Sebastian's height with ease. Stylized brown strands were cut short, keeping out of bright green eyes. A polished breastplate depicting the defeat of a dragon of sorts covered his chest. A blood red cape flowed behind him, reaching down to his ankles. Indeed he was a divine being.

An angel.

"If I'm not mistaken, you are Miss Rose's guardian angel?" The demon took a step back, stepping to stand in front of the young master.

"Yes." The angel stated, his held up hand falling.

"I see. Will you attack me?"

"No."

Sebastian raised a smirk, "Why is that? I threaten Miss Rose's existence."

"She is, unfortunately, far safer here than if she stayed with that wretch." The angel turned to stare at the two  
of them out of a slightly turned head. "A demon here or not."

"Well, now. This is an interesting turn of events, wouldn't you say, Young Master?" Sebastian turned to glance at Ceil.

Ciel stepped away from behind the desk now, taking stride to stand in front of the demon. He stared up at the angel, simply opening his mouth and demanding, "Who are you?"

"My name?"

"Of course your name!"

"Matarius." The angel called, taking a single step backwards, keeping close to Rose. "Miss Rose is my charge. I am dutied with keeping her happy and safe. However her safety comes first."

"It's rare to find a guardian angel these days."

"There are still those pure enough to need one." Matarius the angel stated. "Miss Rose is one of the few."

"Pure enough...?" Ceil cut in, "What does that mean?"

"Everyone is born into sin as long as they walk this earth. You, who called upon this demon, threw away your purity. Miss Rose has never told a lie, and always means well. She's been tricked by a malicious wretch into thinking she isn't worth much. Tell me why that doesn't merit a guardian angel?"

"Would that be why you allowed us to take her from that broken flat?" The demon called, the smirk rising again.

"She is safer here than in his hands." Matarius raised his head, chin held high.

"Will this become a problem, Sebastian, if we keep Miss Rose here?" Ceil turned.

"Young Master? You just tried to-"

"This is turning out to be a more interesting game than I had imagined." Ceil turned to sit back down. "So this will not be a problem, right Sebastian?"

"Of course not, My Lord." The butler gave a slight bow, "I will cause no problems."

"As neither will I." The angel called, giving a nod, "As long as Rose is not in danger."

"She will be safe here." Ceil gave a smirk, "The Phantomhive manor has mentionable hospitality, she's welcome."

"Thank you, Ceil Phantomhive." The angel gave a slight bow with his head, "Although, may I suggest something?"

"Hm?"

"Please look past tonight's events, treat her as if you've hired her. It's best for her mental health, and if you count the injuries, her physical health." Matarius brushed back his cerise cape, shifting, "But I do not mean to forget it happened."

"In other terms, forgive her?" Sebastian called.

Matarius only nodded. He then turned without another word, proceeding to kneel down beside Rose.

"Blood loss." Sebastian called knowingly.

"The wounds on her back reopened."

"Allow Sebastian to deal with them," The young Earl stated, sitting back into the chair, "I'd like to speak with the Guardian Angel, Matarius."

"Yes, Young Master."

The angel remained quiet, watching idly as the demon knelt beside the miss. Sebastian gathered the still bleeding Rose into his arms, proceeding to exit the room without another word. Ceil still never heard the demon's footsteps down the hall.

"I've got a few questions for you, Mr. Matarius." Ceil brought his hands together, leaning against his knuckles. "Please do well to answer them..."

§

The blood was still seeping from her feet, thanks to the gravel along the trail on the way out from the manor. Sebastian figured he'd need to hurry to keep from staining his sheets once again; the blood was irritating to pry from the threads. He grabbed the same red box, pulling out the bandages once more, making sure to grab the tweezers and antiseptic fluid as well. There was no reason to leave the gravel and twigs in the wounds to get infected. It would only cause more problems in the future for him.

The butler looked up, glancing at the face of the being he'd held a knife to, threatening to murder her and spill every last drop of blood onto the flooring that needed renewal regardless. And he'd be lying to say he wasn't the least bit pleased a divine being had intervened, he was rather glad Miss Rose had not been killed. Although, he knew, he would never tell the Young Master.

Rose flinched when the cool liquid upon a soaked cotton ball was pressed against her first injured foot. Thankfully she didn't awaken, instead simply sleeping. He would still not call her sleeping form peaceful. A single flinch once again when the cotton brushed against her remaining foot. If he was careful, she wouldn't gain new scars. She didn't need them to riddle her pale skin along her smooth skin of her feet.

He quickly, yet meticulously, wrapped over the slightly seeping wounds, tightening them enough to stop the flow. Sebastian stood, leaning forward to press still gloved hands against her abdomen, finding the slightly damp areas in need of new bandages.

With a deft hand, he set forward, quietly unbuttoning the front of her tailed coat, noting the smell of blood that swarmed into the room.

He wouldn't even allow a smirk at the thought of having a chance to fall into her presence of mind. She was broken, only believing she held no worth, no meaning other than to serve and be punished. Rose was far more broken than he'd seen humans in quite a long time. Then there was also the fact that she was still alive with the fact that she was so broken. Now Sebastian allowed a smirk, his interest had piqued once again. It was border-lining on causing insanity in him. He wanted to know who this nameless, broken human with no recordable past was. His hands dropped the remaining bandages, going to button the shirt up.

He paused, eyes glancing up, raking her pale skin.

Sebastian's eyes widened with the brought sight of something engraved deeply against the young woman's rib cage.

"This would be best to keep in secret, Miss Rose."

§

A soft knock that filtered her out of her dreams. Well, the part of the dreams she remembered. It never was really much, only passing images and flashes of color. But the soft knock had pulled her from the realm of sleep.

She sat up from where she was curling up in the lush chair. It was blue and had a cushion. She rubbed her shoulder absently, feeling the soreness of sleeping against the scars and open wounds covered by bandages. She then stood, her bandaged feet padding against the floor almost silently.

Rose pulled against the door handle, taking a step back at the sight of the butler standing in the hall. Sebastian gave a quick smile then immediately opened his mouth.

"Please finish dressing. I will be waking the Young Master within the hour and tea must be prepared." The demonic butler smiled again, "Something tells me that he'll want to have your tea when he-"

"Don't... fake smiles." She cut in.

"Then what expression shall I make?"

"The expression you feel."

Sebastian's smile dropped, revealing a blank, emotionless face. The torn young woman was telling him to not mask emotions, he almost smirked at the thought. A torn, broken miss telling him, practically ordering him, to never give a fake smile. Although, he had to admit, Sebastian had never seen the young miss smile. Not that he expected her to with the emotional damage.

"Either way, Miss Rose, please finish getting dressed, this isn't your day off."

With that's the butler promptly shut the door, turning in the hallway. Sebastian felt a smirk rise on his face.

But this time, he didn't know why.

He took a step forward, hearing the lack of shuffling from inside the room. Now that the young miss was guaranteed to stay here, he knew he'd be able to work his way into her mind, even if it was slowly. Not to mention the addition of the Guardian Angel, which would possibly work out to even his advantage.

He would have to see.

"Are we ready, Miss Rose?"

She closed the door behind her, stopping to tug on the gloves. She looked up with her almost clouded amethyst eyes.

"Where is the kitchen again?"

The smirk widened, "This way, Miss Rose."

Her boots were the only that echoed down the hallway

**o.O**

**Heya guys, sorry for the late update and the shortness of the chapter. It's shorter than the others, but was a good place to stop.**

**Shout outs to:**

_**lilith dracul**_

_Paxloria _

**For the reviewing the last chapter. Makes me happy to know you guys like the story. *bows***

**Thanks for all the supports.**

**Reviews are nice, but not needed.**

**See ya soon.**

**O.o**


	8. Chapter 8

"Get up! Get up! Mey Rin! Rose! There's snow outside! Mr. Sebastian said we can play in it!"

She shifted and frowned. Finnian had a habit of waking the two of them in the morning lately, even after the Butler had been by to inform her to wake. Besides, even if she wanted to play in the snow, she needed to get the Young Master's tea ready for breakfast. The butler had given her an extra moment to fully wake up, due to the Young Master questioning her until late again the night before. He was trying to convince her it was okay to make mistakes. She knew she wasn't going to learn otherwise.

Giving a shift, Rose stood, taking a few steps to open the door, causing the gardener to hush. She motioned to the sleeping May Rin, who was not supposed to be woken until seven. It gave the maid eleven more minutes of sleep, and any amount was better than nothing. She had learned that to a "T" around the Phantomhive manor. Anything that could go wrong always would, and it was not strange for the Young Master to expect the butler to clean everything up. Which meant Sebastian would drag her around as he cleaned everything up, while somehow finding time to make dinner and snacks for the Young Master.

"Ten minutes, Mr. Finnian." She stated, pulling on her gloves and then kneeled to tie her shoes. They fit better, and didn't give her blisters like the shoes that James had made her wear. She wanted to go home. All she had to do was be able to make sure not to get injured, which was easy, as long as she didn't make mistakes.

"Of course, Miss Rose! But are you coming out and playing in the snow?" A smile was bright on the gardener's face.

"I've got something to do with Mr. Sebastian. I'm not a supposed to leave his sight."

"But he gave us permission!"

"Finni, please go wake Bard. He'll go with you, I'm sure." The butler's voice erupted from behind her.

"Good idea, Sebastian!"

With that, the gardener ran down the hall, a smile still plastered to his face. How could he be so happy in a world like this? He must never make mistakes. She would never be able to do that. All she did was make mistakes. James only made sure she knew what she had done. The scars were there to remind her. Why was she being forced to cover them up?

"Miss Rose?"

She was tugged from her thoughts, with the butler's smooth voice. She finally turned to find the aforementioned Butler inches from her. Rose allowed a single jerk backwards, which was met with the door to her shared room. Sebastian chuckled, turning immediately on a heel.

"It's time for the morning chores. I will take you to the kitchen before we deliver it to the Young Master before breakfast." He called, walking quickly away from her.

He smirked when he heard her footsteps chase after him, leaving her almost breathless when she caught up. He was rather surprised that she didn't cry out in pain from the wounds on her feet. Although, he knew, she never would. She had been forced not to by her abusive ex-fiancé.

Sebastian silently wished that the Young Master would order him to crush James Atkinson's head and squeeze every last bit of blood from his body.

And frankly, he didn't know why.

Sebastian held the door leading to the kitchen with a gloved hand, feeling Rose slip by in front of him. He turned his head before shifting away from the door. Sebastian caught sight of a shining silver breastplate. The owner gave him a glare. A glare with a warning.

_ Stay away from her._

A warning to which he simply smirked widely, giving a quick flash of his demonic eyes.

"Mr. Sebastian... I can't reach the tea set..."

"One moment, I'll retrieve them." He turned and entered the room.

_ I only listen to my master._

§

Sebastian heard the tray holding the tea set give a soft sound as it connected with the table it so often found itself resting on. His hands quickly made work of the curtains as he pulled them open. Ceil merely stirred, giving away how little sleep he had actually gotten. The young master was probably worrying about the young miss, whether or not he'd admit to it.

"Young Master, it's time to wake up. You have a busy schedule as of late. The morning's lessons will have to be moved forward to a later date, as two letters from the Queen arrived here this morning."

There was another shift from the bed before he finally sat up. "...two?"

"Yes, two. I assume one of them is in regards to your inquiry."

"Give them to me later."

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian turned to the tea and the young miss standing with her head facing the hardwood, "Miss Rose brought you your early morning tea."

"Pick your head up and serve the tea, Miss Rose."

She didn't say a word, but did so. Sebastian noted quickly the loss of shine in her eyes. They were clouded over now. She had already slipped back into her old mindset.

"Have her uniforms arrived?"

"Not yet, Milord."

Ciel sat up, giving a single yawn, and holding out the now empty tea cup. Rose took it without question, a click sounding as it gently was placed back onto the tray. "Sebastian, remind me to put in a request for a nullification."

"Of what, Young Master?"

"Just remind me."

"Of course." Sebastian gave a quick bow, "This morning's breakfast consists of a-"

"That will be all, Miss Rose."

"Yes..."

Her boots made soft sounds as she quickly exited the room, the tray of quaint china balanced with a practiced hand. Sebastian smirked after her, shutting the door and turning to the wardrobe. There was a shuffle as he quietly picked out the young master's clothing for the outing that was planned.

"Have you done any more research?"

"Of course, Young Master."

Ceil gave a sound, crossing his arms, "Well?"

"In a rush?" Sebastian gave a chuckle, "She's not going to be able to leave anytime soon."

"_Sebastian_!"

"Yes, My Lord." The Butler drew away from Ciel, his face dropping to blank. "James Atkinson had some files relating to our newly acquired servant."

"He has the files?"

"Only the ones not burned. A few were charred, but most of the retained to her background and family tree."

"Did you retrieve them?"

"I did not. Doing so would have drawn attention, considering I had to pick several locks on a desk and safe in order to find them."

"He doesn't want anyone to find them."

"I have made a copy of what I memorized. I'll hand them to you before our leave."

The young earl gave a noise.

Sebastian turned his head, smirking and finishing the knot against the teal bow around Ceil's neck. "There's the tailor now. Shall I go retrieve Miss Rose's articles?"

"She's coming with us."

"My Lord?"

"I need to keep an eye out on her. Besides, we might happen to have a surprise visit by the Earl Atkinson."

"Yes, My Lord."

"Get her ready by the time I head down for breakfast."

"As you wish."

§

Rose pulled the sleeve over her arm. The cloth was almost silky against her scarred flesh. Although, poorly threaded cotton and wool were all she'd been used too. James said she didn't need anything but what she deserved. She only made mistakes, so bad clothing was okay.

Her eyes caught sight of her in the mirror. Her hair pooled around her shoulders, tangled across the soft vest her hands were slowly buttoning up. The vest was a dark cerise, clashing against the stark white of the shirt. The same cerise color held against the sewn ruffled cloth draping over the scars on her wrists, effectively hiding them. With the buttons finally on, Rose reached for her tailored, tailed coat. It was a spitting image of the butler's, although hers accounted for her bust, however small it actually was.

A soft knock pulled her quickly from the mirror. "Miss Rose, I have a few pairs of gloves I ordered. They should fit you better than the ones I've been lending you."

"Um..."

"May I come in?"

"Uh... Yes?"

The door opened slightly, allowing only the butler inside. Sebastian closed the door behind him, a smile forming on his face. "This uniform fits you much better than my unfitted hand-me-downs."

Smiling.

The butler was actually smiling.

Why? She didn't deserve any form of affection.

"Are you having trouble brushing your hair?"

Immediately, he head drooped.

Her lung's let out a squeeze of air when she felt a covered pair of fingers gently tilt her head up, away from the floor. Crimson irises stared down amethyst ones. "Nothing is wrong, I will help you if you need it."

Rose jerked back, away from the fingers and the staring eyes. James had never gotten so close unless he was going to-

"I'm not going to hurt you, Miss Rose. I never will."

"Don't lie!" She spat, flinging her arms to somehow make him back away. A strike of pain ran up her right arm; the arm laced in the newest wounds. The pain settled in her shoulder, nesting within the stab mark. She choked up a strained, pained noise, her knees buckling under her shock.

Rose fell forward, knowing somewhere she wouldn't hit the ground. She didn't know why, but a pair of arms confirmed it. No one would ever want to touch her; she was far too worn.

"You shouldn't carelessly move your arm with the injuries to your shoulder. You'll open them doing such rash things." The butler called, his hands gently holding up her body. "Allow me to remove the tangles so that we may hurry and meet the Young Master."

Waiting. Ceil Phantomhive was waiting in the study for her to finish getting ready before they were going to leave for town. She didn't want to go. She didn't want to be at the manor either. But she really, really didn't wish to go into town. She didn't know why either.

"I... Don't want to go."

"Hm?" There was a tug on her hair, "Pardon my roughness, it seems you don't own a brush. Nor have you taken care of your hair."

"I don't want to go into town."

"I thought-my apologies-you didn't wish to be here?"

"I don't... Wanna go into town."

"We will return shortly, most likely to another of the Young Master's manors." Sebastian chuckled, "We won't allow you to be harmed, or even come into contact with The Earl."

"...who?"

"That man who wrongfully hurt you."

Oh... He means to say James. She felt a tug in her scalp, and brought her left hand up. Her eyes widened at the feeling of soft, almost silky smooth strands beneath her marred fingers. Why would he do that? She didn't need to look good, she only needed to know how to make tea and other assorted sweets. Appearance didn't matter. Matted and tangled hair to go with a mangled body.

"A ribbon to hold the hair away from your face, and to hide those scars on the back of your neck."

"I don't deserve a ribbon!"

"Yes you do." His hands kept moving, shuffling the ribbon's material between his hands.

"No, I don-"

"Out of anyone in this household, you deserve a simple ribbon, no matter how meaningless it seems."

Her lips met once again, Rose falling silent once again. There was a few tugs on her hair, then she felt the hands fall way.

"There, a small ribbon, for small hope."

"Small hope...?"

Rose only received a chuckle.

"The Young Master is awaiting us."

"Yes..."

Rose took a breath, filling her lungs and earning a pain streaking down her side. It wouldn't matter if she went to town. It didn't matter how she looked. It didn't matter.

No one would want a broken girl like her.

She wanted to go home.

Wherever... home... was...

**o.O**

**Heya guys, sorry for the late update. Wrist has been giving out more than usual.**

**Shout out to:**

_**Paxloria**_**: (Sorry it's short. My wrist is really bad lately, and I have three other stories I'm working on. But thanks for the support)**

_**Jerkasaurousrex:**_** (Interesting name, btw. O.o, thanks for the review. I'm glad you think it's one of the best.)**

**Thanks so much for y'all supports.**

**Thanks to all who give added supports.**

**Reviews would be nice, but there's no reason to require them.**

**See ya soon.**

**O.o**


	9. Chapter 9

Frankly, she didn't know what she wanted. She wanted to go home, back to James. Back to the only person who had ever wanted and had promised to love her. She wanted to be left alone by the people in the Phantomhive manor. She wanted to hurry and heal and get away from the overly nice staff and young master and especially the black Butler. He scared her the most. She wanted to get far way.

But, at the same time, she didn't. She hated being hurt by James, whether or not she deserved it. She always deserved anything James gave her, so it didn't matter with any of the scars he left.

The carriage gave a jolt, causing her to nearly tumble out of her seat. A hand reached out and caught her arm, careful of her shoulder, cradling it gently.

"Sit all the way back, or you will fall out, Miss Rose." Aforementioned butler called, turning back to the reigns. "You will get more injuries if that happens."

Rose remained quiet, shifting back in her seat. The hand remained in place, gently holding her arm through the winding roads through the last stretch of land before the city. The trees sprinkled flakes of falling snow on them, dusting their blackened clothing with white.

White that covered up the black uniform. Purity that covered up her imperfections. Bringing her ashen gloved hand up, she began to brush the flakes from her uniform.

"I... Hate snow!"

Sebastian Michaelis only turned his head, shifting the leather straps in his free hand. "Is that true?"

"It's... Annoying...and gets everywhere!"

"And?"

"It's white! It's just irritating!"

"Anything else?"

"It just sticks to everything... And just... Builds up everywhere!"

"Is that all, Miss Rose?"

He watched her face drop, followed by her hand slowly going to fall beside her body. Why was she so angry with the snow? She had even put up a scene. James would be mad-no, furious-to heat about this. It was only snow.

"Miss Rose," Her thoughts were interrupted again, "Are you feeling better?"

Why did he care if she felt better? James never varied, and neither should a butler of a young lord. She didn't deserve such treatment.

"I do wish you would calm down. We aren't going to hurt you, no matter the mistake." Sebastian turned back to the road, pulling the reigns to the left slightly. "If anything, understand that."

Rose kept quiet, her head turning to watch the passing people. There were few out, as the morning was chilled, but the land needed what it did to survive. The wheels gave a swift groan upon the transition to the rough cobble. She allowed herself to lose her thoughts among the idle jumps from the paved streets.

She knew several minutes, if not an hour, had passed before she was brought back into the bitter reality when the carriage came to a halt.

"Miss Rose, I need to open the door for the Master." Sebastian called softly, placing the leather strips down, "Would you mind letting my hand free?"

Rose jerked her head down, finding the butler's hand still held around her arm, cradling her shoulder gently. It would explain why she hadn't felt any pain in her shoulder as they traveled over the rough dips in the paved road. Why would be care enough to mess with watching for her? She deserved her wounds, so she'd remember.

She shifted away, letting the butler's hand go. Rose watched the black butler rise from his spot, and move around the carriage until the arrived to open the door. Said door opened with a flick of the wrist, and the Young Master exited the carriage.

"Let's hurry and get back. This shouldn't be too much." Ceil Phantomhive stated, his walking stick moving out from beneath his coat. "Stay walking next to me, Miss Rose."

"Y... Yes, sir." She ignored the butler's outstretched hand and instead jumped from the outer seat of the carriage.

It was only then she noticed about the two of them. Both she and the Earl were roughly the same height, albeit she was taller with age. They took the same length of stride. Rose didn't know why it mattered at all. She was practically a walking mistake next to a nobleman who was far too nice and was surely hiding something.

"Damn it! This is the twentieth one now!" A voice shouted over a growing crowd she was sure she didn't see a moment ago. "You haven't apprehended the culprit yet, Abberline?"

"My apologies!"

She followed the young Earl as he calmly worked his way through the crowd. He stopped a few feet from two men she could place in the Scotland Yard. She didn't know why she knew them, but she could tell anyone they were from there.

"Feh, and all the glory of catching Jack the Ripper was stolen by that little brat-"

Ceil Phantomhive stepped forward stating, "Sorry for being a brat."

'Jack the Ripper'? Who was that?

"Earl Phantomhive?!" The first voice called out. She noted the bony facial structure and top hat similar to the one the Young Master was wearing.

"Hey, you! How did you get in here!?"

She flinched at the loudness of his voice. They were so close to him. She hadn't even made a mistake, had she? A warm hand came up against her back. Rose didn't have to turn to recognize it as the butler's.

The first man raised his hand at the other, halting his words. Why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious? To clean up the mess made by the old hinting dog." The young master gave a chuckle followed by a demeaning smirk.

"What the!?" The second shouted again.

Ceil turned his attention to the clipboard with several notes on it. He stared at them for a second before mumbling, "Is that so...?"

The two looked back to the Master, annoyance and confusion written on their faces.

"A crime targeted only at people returning to England from India." Another pause, "I see the victims are not dead."

The first man took a step forward, his arm slashing the air, "Don't just-!"

This time, her knees reacted. They dropped out from under her shaking body. The smallest of screams rose from her throat, and her arms went to cover her face.

She had done something wrong. She knew it. She was going to get punished for her mistake. She-

"Miss, please stand up, no one is going to hurt you. I promise you." Sebastian called, his hand still at her back, "Commissioner, would you please refrain from shouting unnecessarily?"

The young master's chuckle sounded as she brought her arms down, "If it was just a highwayman, I wouldn't get involved." She watched as the Young Master held up a letter sealed with wax. "However, I wont sit by and watch the royal family be insulted."

The butler's hand did not leave her back when she finally stood back up. The first man, the 'Commissioner', kept quiet.

"The crimes are described as 'chosen children of sloth and depravity' which is quite accurate. I agree that England would be better off without India's wealthy upstarts." The young master turned and handed some of the papers to the butler.

The young master was correct. If Rose remembered correctly, the British empire's dominion of India. At present time, a lot of British settlers were living in Britain's colonies. The third or fourth child from upper class families who couldn't afford luxurious lives in England, could live like aristocrats in India. Those who returned from India are called Anglo Indian. Those who can't leave the lazy lifestyle due to the luxury they found in India are then called Indian upstarts. James had always made sure she was able to fill in for him in boring meetings if he didn't want to go. It was fine, it was just another punishment she received.

The commissioner's eyebrows furrowed, "They are cowards who were too busy with extravagance and indulged in worthless past times. Most of them are all upper class people in this so-called Great Britain."

"Upper class... How worthless..." The young Earl's smirk fell, "Anyways, what's this mark?"

Rose turned her head slightly seeing the mark drawn on the paper. It looked like a faceless tongue. It was a little weird, if she had to say something about it.

"He's making a fill of us British and the Queen! What an idiot! Targeting only those who return from India means that the criminal can't be anyone other than a vulgar Indian barbarian!"

She flinched again. Why was he yelling so much? The hand at her back gave a soft pat.

"Commissioner Randall, calm down..." Sebastian called.

"So that's the reason you called me out here?" The young Earl smirked again, "A majority of smuggling Indians hao a stronghold in East End. I can see that even City Yards don't know what to do with a dark street like East End. It's hard to know what route and the exact number of smugglers, right?" Ceil Phantomhive chuckled, "So I'll make a move in my own way."

He turned, looking at the two of them, "I want to return to the manor quickly. Sebastian, did you memorize those documents?"

"Yes."

The Young Master took a step forward, motioning to her with his cane for her to join his strides. "Let's go then."

She heard papers shuffling, and assumed that the black butler had turned over the papers back to the Commissioner.

"Alright."

When their third member joined the two of them, she heard the second man ask, "Commissioner Randall, who exactly is that kid?"

The commissioner sighed, "I guess it doesn't matter now that you saw him... Aberline, this country has a secret executive agency which is directly controlled by the Queen; it is strictly kept a secret. That was Phantomhive. Called the Queen's 'Watchdog' or the 'Awful Noblemen'."

The two from the Scotland Yard were a good fifty feet now, but thanks to the lack of people out and about, she could still manage to hear them. She'd learned the trick of eavesdropping on people when she was with James. It usually got her out of getting punished when she knew something right. Although, she often did get punished for knowing something she wasn't. It was the reason that James got mad and hurt her shoulder recently. But it was play, sue wasn't supposed to know.

"Why are they called awful noblemen? Aren't they serving the Royal family just like us?" The second man, 'Aberline', asked.

"No." The commissioner stated roughly, "Their task is not such an easy one. Every country has a surface world, but there is always an Underworld also. Great Britain is no exception. The Phantomhive is a dark agency that conceals all of the Royal family's evildoing and eliminates every thread linking the British Royal family's involvement... No matter how dirty the method. A 'phantom' is something that a royal family normally shouldn't have."

She gave a wince at the pain streaming up her legs from her feet due to uneven pressure against the wounds resting there.

"The dark street of East End," Commissioner Randall continued regardless, "is where the people involved with the multinational underworld gather in this country. The one who has the power to control and manage everything in the underworld of this country, to avoid it leaking out into the surface world... Is the Phantomhive family."

"In other words, it's the opposite of the police."

"They use evil powers to carry out the wishes of the Queen," The first man verified.

"That kid is-?"

"That is no kid..."

The words were becoming harder to hear with every step further they took. If everything she was hearing was true then why would the Earl Phantomhive take her in, not to mention being nice to her.

"That is.."

Sebastian's hand touched her back again. Only then did she notice that he was careful to avoid putting pressure over several of her pained wounds. He motioned her forward, encouraging her silently with a smirk to move slightly faster.

"...a demon..."

**o.O**

**Heya guys, sorry for the late update. Wrist has been giving out more than usual.**

**Shout out to:**

_**Paxloria**_

_**iluvville**_

**Thanks so much for y'all supports.**

**Thanks to all who give added supports.**

**Reviews would be nice, but there's no reason to require them.**

**See ya soon.**

**O.o**


	10. Chapter 10

"Young Master, we have arrived." The butler called, his hand falling away from her back.

They stood at the top of a long stretch of stairs.

Ceil only scoffed, "This is the place, right?"

"Yes," The Butler took a step forward leading the way down the seemingly endless staircase. "Please watch your step."

If she had been paying more attention, Rose knew she would have found the staircase longer. Her mind was wondering, playing back memories of this area. She'd been through there several times beforehand, of course she was following James to a meeting. These same steps she'd fallen down once, and been punished harshly all the same. She had embarrassed James, and deserved it.

So it was okay.

Her mind was brought back when the young Earl gave a unamused sound, "What an awful smell." He covered his nose.

She gave a look around. They were standing inside some building that smoke was visibly staining the air. Rose gave a slight jump when a voice called out to them, saying, "So you finally found this place.. Earl..."

Her feet unconsciously followed the Young Master as he causally stepped forward. She didn't know why she felt afraid. She'd seen scarier and been hurt by people and things far scarier in presence and form.

"However," The voice continued, "I always knew this day would come."

"And what kind of day is that?" Ceil's words were obviously irritated now.

She could see the figure. Or figures, rather. A man who was holding a pipe and had several girls hanging off him.

"Welcome, Earl! Long time no see!" The man rattled off, "How have you been! Ah! Wasn't it your birthday recently? Congrats!"

"I don't really care about such things..."

"Ah! Is that a new servant of yours? Miss, please come closer so I can see you!" The man motioned to her now.

Not really paying much mind to anything, that was how she was supposed to behave around an Earl's acquaintances. Do what they said and don't make mistakes. She took a step forward, only to have Sebastian's hand take hold of her arm once more, stopping her movement.

"Taking away all the fun." The man whined.

"I have something to ask you..." The young Earl cut in.

"Ah! The Earl had to come all the way to Anagura to ask me about -that- incident... Am I right?"

There was a pause, and more smoke flowed into the area. A few girls approached the two of them, but the elder servant declined them when they asked something. The elder servant whispered something to her, although she wasn't listening anymore. She didn't want to be out in the town. But she didn't want to be in the Phantomhive manor.

"Miss Rose...?"

A warmth made to touch her hand with the lightest touch. Her body jerked away, turning away from the warmth. Eyes squeezed shut to block out the incoming attack.

"Miss Rose, are you alright?"

"I'm sorry, James! It won't happen again!"

"Need I remind you once more, there is no one here by the name of 'James'."

"I didn't mean too!"

A warmth surrounded her now, preventing her arms from moving. Her amethyst eyes opened slowly. Her face came into full view of the butler's uniform.

"No one is going to hurt you, Miss Rose." It was another genuine smile.

She pushed away and allowed her tremors to die naturally. No one should hold her; no one would want to. She was nothing more than a person whom always made mistakes and should be punished for them or she'd never learn.

Thankfully, she dropped back into the conversation, hearing the Earl's friend, Lau, chuckle before calling, "Well... Firstly I also want to ask one thing..."

She took a step forward at the Young Master's silent motions.

"... What exactly is -that- incident?"

Rose gave a shiver when she recognized the hate and irritation that practically radiated from the Young Master. She knew it from... Where did she know it from? She was sure she had known the Young Master to be mean to her at some point. But… when…?

"You…" Ceil Phanotmhive growled.

"Typical of a yes man." Sebastian chuckled.

"So we have to go back and explain from the start…." The young Earl scoffed.

"Um, I was listening earlier…" She stated softly, gaining attention of the two business men.

Sebastian couldn't help the smirk that rose on his face. He allowed the group to move ahead of him, falling in line with group, but still lingering behind. Rose was still riled up from being in town, far more than she was when she was confined to the walls of the Phantomhive manor. She was understanding that her place wasn't with James, whether or not she was consciously realizing it. Although, after she _did_ realize, he had a feeling that the Young Master would have to order him _not_ to rip the head clean off James Atkinson and spill his unclean blood everywhere. It irritated him how humans could so simply use others for their own gain, especially if it meant repeatedly harming another for own personal entertainment. That type of humans he utterly despised.

He stared forward and noted the way Rose slyly favored the heels of her feet, leaning forward and using only the balls of her feet. He would need to change the wrappings and check for infection.

"So, you want to arrest _that_ mischievous kid? Since there are no casualties, it must be because he's targeted upper class citizens or soldiers." Lau commented, nodding, "Setting an example for the common people? It must be tiring for you, Earl."

The Young Master only sighed, "Nonsense."

A false grin rose on his face, "Never the less, we have walked for a long time now, so where is this stronghold of people?"

"Eh?!" Lau stopped, turning to look around. "Ah, sorry, I got lost in the conversation-Miss Rose has such a pleasant voice—so it seems we're lost."

Ceil's face dropped, "Why you!" He promptly turned and then stated, "Well, firstly, we'll return to—Tsk!"

A man bumped straight into the Young Master. Sebastian took a step closer to him, ready. Rose's face dropped back into concern, although he knew it wasn't fully for her own self. He turned his attention back to the man when he suddenly leaned forward and held his torso.

"It hurts! My ribs! Cracked!"

Ceil took a step back and collided with Rose, "Wha?"

The man didn't cease with shouting, "Someone1 Come and help!"

"Are you okay?"

"What's wrong? He's so cruel!"

"Oh?" Lau commented.

Sebastian now noted the crowd that had grown, surrounding them. He silently pulled Rose to stand behind him, he himself stepping closer to the young Earl. Rose's trembles from fear gave clear realization that she was close to breaking down again.

"Showing up in a place like this," The man stated, "You're asking for it!" There was a grin as he scanned the three of their clothing, "That's quite a nice dress you have there young man. A noble, eh?" He reached out to brush against the fabric of Ceil's shoulder.

The young Earl gave a sound and slapped the obtruding hand away.

The man then held out his hand, "Pay me consolation money! Strip off everything you have and give it to me!" The man peered around the black butler now, grinning, "Or hand over her."

Sebastian moved a slight step back, covering the shaking girl with his shadow, "It seems we are caught amongst some irritating punks yet again, Young Master. Shall I?"

"Dispose of them right away."

"As you wish."

The man chuckled, his face falling into anger, "I'll tell you, all of us despise noblemen. They brought us all the way to England and then dumped us like trash! All of you British are selfish!"

He received cheers of praise.

"Because of you guys we ended up living like miserable gutter ants!"

The man scoffed at them, moving his hand. He turned back to have the glint of a ragged and nicked knife strike his eyes. Sebastian almost turned when he felt the tug when the broken girl dropped to the ground. But he was surprised to find her softly apologizing to no one in particular.

But it would make sense. If a knife caused all the harm to her, then it would be understandable to find any blade as an object of fear.

And he didn't know why the smell of tears caused him to only grow more irritated at the group and the man.

"Our country was walked all over by your shoes!" He gave a soft chuckle, "We'll give you a taste of how it feels to be plundered and humilitated!"

"First of all, I have something to ask all of you!"

"That's right! Firstly we have something to ask!"

"If the answer is useful, I will treat you to some delicious food as a reward."

The group had joined with weapons. Swords and clubs were common.

"Wait! That's not how it goes!"

The group separated, showing off two others. Those two were dressed rather extravagantly to be wondering the area. The shorter one spoke up first.

"So, yeah, guys… we're searching for someone. Have you seen any Indians who look like this?" He held up a rather poorly drawn photo of a woman.

Sebastian relaxed for a moment, if only to lean back and pick Rose up, keeping a reassuring hand against her back. She was shaking more than she had been the day he was ordered to murder her.

The man reared on his heel, "What the…?! You're in the way, you bastard!"

"How rude… calling me such things impolite things…" He turned and finally noticed them, "Eh?"

"What? Are you guys joining in the fight, too? Hey, you're ignoring me?"

"He has servants… a butler… You are… British Noblemen?"

A noise escaped the Young Master, "So what if we are?"

The newest man's face immediately fell, and he turned to the taller man, "Then, I shall side with the people of my country, Agni!"

The taller bowed his head slightly, "Yes."

"Defeat them."

"Your wish is my command." The taller man begun to unwrap his covered right hand, "I will swing this fist blessed by the gods for my Master's sake."

Sebastian tensed once more, his face hardening. Rose made a sound, followed by the young Earl.

The tallest man looked directly at him, his ashen eyes staring down his own cerise ones.

Then, without warning, he ran forward.

**o.O**

**Heya guys, sorry for the late update. Wrist has been giving out more than usual.**

**Shout out to:**

_**Paxloria**_

_**iluvville**_

_**EverlastingAngel26435**_

**Thanks so much for y'all supports.**

**Thanks to all who give added supports.**

**Reviews would be nice, but there's no reason to require them.**

**See ya soon.**

**O.o**


	11. Chapter 11

He barely had time to throw his arm up and block, taking the impact fully on his left arm. There was a single pause, before Sebastian leaned over, the man's hand still connected to his arm. There was a single second that he was able to grab the Young Master, tucking him underneath his free arm. The man took a step backwards, launching himself once again. Sebastian would be lying to say he hadn't forgotten about the young miss. He indeed had momentarily, knowing he had to protect the Young Phantomhive before Miss Rose. No matter how much it irritated him.

And it indeed did.

The man, 'Agni', had started with rapid movement, colliding with his arm as Sebastian allowed his feet to skid backwards in hopes of completely avoiding all hits. His face hardened when they didn't. _He's quick_, he noted, keeping a tight grip on Ceil's torso, boots scraping the uneven cobble.

"Don't forget that," He heard the man from before shout, "We are here also!"

His eyes flicked back, watching idly as 'Agni' brought his hands together, fists closed. The rat was behind him, passing Rose, who had, without a doubt, dropped to the ground in a ball. Without a single word or noise, Sebastian dropped, bending his knees. He spun on the balls of his feet slipping underneath the extended arm where his head had previously been located.

"Oops!" Came from 'Agni'.

The sound of a fist hitting flesh sounded, and a grunt of pain was audible. However, he was far too busy slipping through the crowd, the next evasion passing in his mind. A glint struck his eye. So, the guardian angel was here. If that was the case, there was a possibility that the young miss could be in trouble.

Then again, the smirk present that immediately faded upon realization, led the demon to think that perhaps even if there became further trouble, the angel wouldn't do a single thing until he was strictly needed.

Sebastian was getting tested.

"I'm sorry Brother, I'll tend to it later!"

The man followed him now, watching as his boots collided with the face of one of the crowd who was getting too close for comfort with the area the young miss was last. He felt the presence in the air now, and his head turned to look. He shifted once more, turning and putting his arm back up for blocking. There was an extreme pressure against his arm, followed by two, and then another.

'Agni' backed up, a look of concern on his face.

"I've struck your marman several times. Your arm should be paralyzed." Arms rose in protection, "How is it that you can still fight?"

"Hey!"

Sebastian looked down at the young Earl, who was squirming under his arm.

"We had barely stepped foot in this place and those guys picked a fight with us! Do all Indians act like barbarians and indiscriminately attack the British?"

The well-dressed man's face fell, "What?" He turned to the group of people that had gathered earlier, "You lot! Did you really attack this kid for no reason?"

"Eh, a reason?"

"That's not right! Picking fights without reason is childish! Agni!"

The man turned and crossed his arms, exclaiming loudly, "Our brothers are the wrong ones here. We shall now help this kid now!"

"Yes sir!"

Sebastian turned for a second, absently setting the Young Master down carefully. When he turned back, the crowd was thrown on top of each other in a defeated pile of disgrace.

"It is done, Lord Soma."

"That's right!" 'Lord Soma' turned, leaning over and picking up the forgotten top hat, "So you guys, I hope you're not hurt or anything."

Sebastian gave a soft shake of his head, "Er… no."

"Also kid," The dusty top hat was shoved onto Ceil's head, "This kind of area isn't the place for a kid to wander about. So… anyhoo, I'm in the middle of a search so I need to split."

The man turned to join his partner.

"See ya."

With that, the two walked off, leaving the young Earl and his black butler in a confused silence.

"Yaa, those two are amazing."

"What exactly have you been doing?"

Sebastian didn't care exactly to listen back into the quarrel between his young master and the air-headed opium smoker. He instead turned looking exactly for the young miss. The ragged area of cobble lay empty of a female. Where had she gone off to? Although this would have been an opportune moment to escape the Phantomhive, he knew she didn't really want to, whether or not she would ever say it anytime soon. He gave a slight growl, brows furrowing in utter irritation.

"Ex….excuse me! Are you… are you Earl Phantomhive?"

Sebastian turned to find a man standing several feet away from him, dressed in clothing similar to that of the Commissioner. A second man stood behind him, dressed in the utmost carefully picked uniform.

The exact butler he had evaded seven times upon his searching of James Atkinson's manor.

"Earl Atkinson. It's been a while." The Young Master called, the slightest hint of disgust touching each word that slipped past his lips. "

"Indeed, it was before the day of that fire last I saw you."

Sebastian allowed a glare, his cerise eyes burning. This was the man who had hurt the young miss, pushing her to a state of fear and hatred for herself. The type of human he hated.

"Yes, that's true."

"Anyway, I was told yesterday that you and your—er—black butler had picked up a woman and taken her home several days ago."

"Yes… I recall doing such. Of what importance does it have to you?"

"You see, my fiancé, Rose, has been missing for almost two weeks. I was hoping that it might have been her."

"I see."

"Well, do you have her?"

"No."

"But this was the only lead I had!"

"The woman you are talking about died in my butler's bed. We brought her the following morning to the Undertaker to have her buried. Her grave stone was unmarked, as she had never been able to tell us her name. There were no records of her existence, so we assumed she was nothing more than a slave left to die."

Sebastian held back a smirk. Leave it to the Young Master to have already come up with a single plan in the even that they had actually come across the human named James Atkinson.

"I…"

"If you wouldn't mind our absence now, Earl Atkinson, I'm still working."

"Ah, yes, thank you."

Immediately, James Atkinson turned, walking away with a brisk pace. The image of the wicked Earl burned into Sebastian's mind. A long, bony face paired with malevolent envy eyes and ashen hair. He wasn't in his old age, but Sebastian knew—from the investigation—that it was naturally quickly aging hair.

"You can't kill him, Sebastian."

Sebastian became aware of his clenched hands and burning eyes. He turned to look down at the younger earl; eyes still burning and a cross look plastered to his features. His mouth opened in the slightest, "He-"

"Yet."

The glare fell and was quickly replaced with a pleased, wide grin.

He would make the wicked earl hurt. He would make James Atkinson feel the pain, both physically and emotionally that he knew the young miss had gone through. He would not stop at tearing the body to shreds—no—that wouldn't be enough. Not even draining every drop of blood from his body would suffice.

No, what he would do was far, far worse.

§

"Heh~"

She didn't exactly know where she was. She only knew that she needed to get away from the fight or she would be blamed. She was probably still going to get blamed, whether or not she was present. If she could at least keep hiding, she wouldn't get noticed.

Hopefully.

"Oh, my little flower~"

She turned, finally noticed exactly where she had run into for cover. If the skulls were anything to go by, she was at least in a place she could be comfortable. Or, at least, as comfortable as possible.

"Is that a new uniform?" Hands snaked around her, "Because it suits you!"

She jerked involuntarily at the touch, no matter if as he knew it was fine if he touched her, seeing as he was a giver of death. She turned, staring up at the ash colored strands the fell over her shoulders. "Undertaker?"

"Little flower, why is no one with you?" A long, clean nailed finger brushed against her face, Why are you crying this time, little flower?"

She didn't answer, only clenched her hands before remembering she wouldn't get to leave the Phantomhive manor quickly if they got injured anymore.

The undertaker gave another squeeze to her frame, earning a squeak and faltering sob. She still didn't deserve a hug, even from the undertaker.

She faintly heard a knock on the door.

"I'll be right back, little flower."

She heard him leave, boots echoing on black hardwood.

"Undertaker, I have a question."

"What brings someone like you here? This late in the day?"

"I was told a woman was brought here by Earl Phantomhive. She was buried. Can I get the location of her grave?"

"You shouldn't bother a grave."

"I need to find my fiancé."

"She's in a far better place, Earl."

"She had something of mine!"

"She was brought with borrowed clothes on. They found her lacking a cloth to cover herself."

"They're lying."

"They weren't."

"They were!"

"They weren't! Hee~"

"I'm done here! I _know_ she isn't dead."

"Then find her _somewhere else_~"

"You're no help!"

"Heh... Whoops..."

There was a stream of very colorful words, then silence. It only took a moment before hands grabbed her again, holding ever so lightly with a gentle grip.

"You aren't with him anymore? That's good."

Her feet throbbed from actually running. She wasn't careful about the wounds that were there. No doubt they were opening if not already open and seeping through the bandages. The butler would be mad, if not angry. James always got mad if she opened up the reminder wounds. Why wouldn't anyone else?

"It's okay to go to sleep... I'm sure they'll come to pick you up."

She didn't know why, but in this place of death, she felt ever so comfortable. She felt a sense of peace in the arms of a death bringer. It was, in truth, the same sense she'd gotten when she was in the Phantomhive manor. She wasn't surprised to find that her eye lids felt heavy as she shifted off her shoulder and curled up with her head placed in the undertaker's lap. A long nailed hand rested on her head now, avoiding the stitches she'd received when it was her fault that she overheard a business meeting she wasn't supposed too.

_ It's your fault._

_ Why isn't this working?_

_ She was supposed to trigger it._

_ She's got too much of a will._

_ Then break it._

_ It's not that easy._

_ You have seventy year, give or take._

_ But, sir._

_ Do it._

_ But sir..._

_ She belongs to me._

_ If we get caught..._

_ I already thought about it._

_ What?_

_ Just break her so much she won't remember._

_ There's too much evidence._

_ Then we can burn the place down, I'm not worried._

_ If we get found out?_

_ Just break her._

§

He had already checked the remainder of the city, finding no help in his search. The young master was safely with the Chinese business man with Commissioner Randall. They had brought the men there for questioning, and Sebastian had been ordered to find the young miss before James Atkinson did.

In reality, there was only one more place to check before he had to consider the fact she'd been found by the wicked Earl.

His gloved hand grasped the door handle, quickly swinging the cracked wood open.

The eerie atmosphere seeped out from every crevice it possibly could. The coffins lay open, telling him that the owner of Tue building wasn't within one as per the usual. He took a single step forward, hearing a shift from the beck room.

Sebastian had never actually been in the backroom, not that he was entirely sure he even wished to. He was sure that the dissections had taken place in that room. Not that blood and carnage covered bodies actually bothered him. It just wasn't a room at the top of his list to be in.

"Is that you, Mr. Butler?~"

"Undertaker?"

"Have you come to pick up my little flower?'

"If you mean Miss Rose, yes."

"She's adorable when she sleeps!~" He heard the undertaker cry. "She doesn't look peaceful! She looks like she's the next to be buried in a bed of roses. Silk would be nice."

"Undertaker, I need to take her back to the Young Master."

"Come get her. I don't wish to wake her~"

He took a step, moving towards the room once again. Sebastian let out a slight irritated noise at the sight. Rose was curled up, sleeping carefully laying against the undertaker's lap.

"It's not the first time she's found herself here."

"Thank you."

"James Atkinson came here earlier looking for her."

He gave a glare, his hands hoping to turn her over and gather her frail body into his arms. She was cold, probably due to the temperature outside, and he cradled her sleeping form closer.

Rose wasn't dead, and she wasn't with the wicked Earl.

"I told him she was dead.~"

"Thank you."

No, what he had in store for the wicked human, was far more worse than imaginable.

**o.O**

**Heya guys, sorry for the late update. Wrist has been giving out more than usual.**

**Shout out to:**

_**Paxloria**_

_**iluvville**_

**Thanks so much for y'all supports.**

**Thanks to all who give added supports.**

**Reviews would be nice, but there's no reason to require them.**

**See ya soon.**

**O.o**


	12. Chapter 12

"Earl Phantomhive, a question."

"Yes?"

"The young lady that the butler went after… is that-?"

"Miss Rose, yes. I requested that you hand over any information of her background. Is there a problem?"

"Actually, yes."

"And?"

"We can't find anything on her. Are you sure she's from England?"

"The only person who would know is Earl Atkinson. But unfortunately, we have reason to believe that the Earl was the cause of both the disappearing information, and the scars."

"Scars?"

"They're covered as of this moment, but Miss Rose has countless scars covering her body."

"Why?"

"We would have arrested the Earl if we knew."

"Ah…"

"Keep searching. I will investigate my way."

"Earl?"

"Nothing."

"Yes…"

"I will keep in touch, Aberline."

§

"How tiresome." Ceil called, sighing heavily.

He and Lau had finally been released to leave once Sebastian had returned with a sleeping Rose. Sebastian had given no explanation, only sweeping past him and informing the Commissioner that they best be leaving. He was wearing a smile past his anger, although, he didn't hide his fury when Ceil had asked about it. Ceil had chuckled then, thinking about the event of the demon tearing through the Earl.

To make matters of the day's events worse, the sky had decided to join in the misery and let more of the white flurries down.

"The criminals may be among them. Let's wait to hear from Commissioner Randall." His heeled boots clacking against the cold, hard flooring as he stepped forward. "Feh! Fancy calling me out to London because of this boring case!" He shouted, only then remembering that the young miss was still asleep. But why should he care if he woke his newest servant?

Lau only offered a chuckle, "Well, you can't help but bark if there is any sort of threat to the Queen. This is part of being a pitiful watchdog, isn't it, Earl?"

Ceil heard Sebastian walk to the nearest lounge chair and lay the sleeping miss in it. The demon gave an annoyed sound before turning back and flashing him a smile before stopping behind him.

"Young Master!"

"Welcome back!"

His face dropped slightly upon remembering. He had told the remaining servants to prepare the building while he was out. It was better than leaving them with no care and not being supervised. A sobering thought.

"I see you brought all the servants this time…" Lau commented.

"Yes," Sebastian's face fell as well, "They would end up more of a burden eventually if we left them at home." A smile then worked it's strange way onto the butler's face, "Well now, you must be tired due to the cold. _I_ will serve you tea immediately."

Ceil gave a sigh and nodded, "Fair enough then."

"Instead of English tea, let's have Chai, that would be better."

"Fair enough then—Er…what the?!"

When the group turned, they only came face to face with the two men from earlier. They were standing in front of the door, heads moving around to look at the surroundings. Ceil knew he had heard the shorter one mention something about a palace, but he didn't exactly care.

"Why the blazes are you here?!"

The shorter one simply looked confused, "Huh? We met just earlier today…?" He crossed his arms, "Besides I saved you. In India, it's common to welcome and entertain benefactors. We even have a saying for that: 'Entertain the guests even if you must sell your treasures'." He took another look around before commenting, "Oi, where is the bed?"

"Why are you looking for a bed?" Lau spoke up.

"In my country we sit together with the guests on the bed."

"Priiiiiiinnnceee!" The taller man called from halfway up the stairs. When he had gotten there, Ceil wouldn't be able to tell you. "Prince, I found it!"

The two started up the staircase without another thought, slipping past Ceil and paying no heed. "Meh, however narrow it is, I've decided to stay here."

"Wait a minute!" Ceil finally broke in, a cross look lining his features, "Why do I have to look after you guys?"

"I didn't really consider staying at an inn. Is it common in England for people to kick out benefactors out into the cold?" The shorter of the two plopped down onto the bed, a smirk on his face.

"Apart from that…. Just who…." Ceil heard Sebastian and the remaining servants follow, "Well, who the hell are you anyway?"

The man rolled onto his stomach, disheveling the sheets, "Me? I'm a prince."

"A prince?" Sebastian commented, without a doubt only beginning to fully pay attention.

The taller man smiled, "This person is the 26th child to the king of the princely state of Bengal. Prince Soma Asman Gandal."

"I'm gonna stay here for a while, okay?" Prince Soma called, "Midget."

"Then as a symbol of our new friendship, this Agni will serve you Chai!" 'Agni' stated happily, "On a cold day, Chai tea with ginger can't be beat!"

The servant kept moving, immediately setting off to find the kitchen, Sebastian turning to follow him, commenting, "Er, wait! Serving tea is kind of my-well now Miss Rose's—thing!"

"Ama-zing! Are you really a Prince!?"

"A prince?"

"Hmm, this is like, my first time seeing a real prince."

"I shall allow you to come close."

Ceil knew that he already had a rat to catch, but now two, and then there was the fact of the Indian Prince in his household. This was already troublesome, and it wasn't getting any better anytime soon, he could tell.

"Well, Earl, I foresee some lively times in your future…" Lau commented, a grin rising on his face.

_"GET OUT!"_

§

Her head hurt. Of everything she knew, her head hurt. It wasn't from something like she'd been injured, but it still ached. It was rare for her to wake up without a knowing of why her body hurt. She knew her feet hurt from running; she mostly likely had broken the skin again from not caring when she was running.

Oh, that was right. She had been running. One of the men had a knife. Knives had always scared her. They brought pain. Pain that was always relevant to the mistakes she made. James was always mad at her when she made mistakes. They were bad, and she was always going to make them.

Her shoulder still hurt, and it was stiff when she sat up, eyes eventually adjusting to the lighting around. It was dim, but she wasn't with the Undertaker anymore. There wasn't a pleasant sense of death around her. It simply was another of the Phantomhive's manors. She knew it was one of his from the way the air felt. It was simply dreadful.

"Did I wake you up?"

She turned to find the second man, Agni, from earlier staring her down with the upmost concerned face. She shook her head and shifted on the couch. It was a quiet silence around the manor, although the dim lighting told her it was night. She'd slept past the Young Master's dinner. It was unacceptable.

"Would your name perhaps be Rose?" When she had given a soft nod, he gave an equally soft reply, "The butler is waiting for you in the servant quarters."

"Why?"

"Something about needing to ask you questions."

"Oh." She was probably in trouble for running off and not saying she was leaving. But the man had pulled a knife and was obviously going to punish her.

"I must go there myself. It's time for rest. Would you like me to escort you there?"

She gave a soft nod. Better to be taken there, than get lost and have it mistaken for another escape attempt. She'd tried enough to realize that at the hands of a demon, she wasn't going to escape easily.

"Then we shall go."

Indeed, at the hands of a demon, she wasn't going anywhere.

**o.O**

**Heya guys. Sorry it's been a while.**

**Having to not be able to work, and dealing with a still aching wrist...**

**So sorry... and then to top that... it's short... T-T**

**Sorry...**

**Anyways, thanks for all the supports.**

**Reviews would be nice to let me know how I'm doing.**

**Anyways...**

**See ya soon.**

**O.o**

**Wait! I forgot to say that there was a picture of Rose on DeviantArt. And I can draw more if anyone wants it. (Jus look me up there... same name)**


	13. Chapter 13

Sebastian had to chuckle at Rose's reaction when he said nothing and immediately removed her shoes. She had arrived with Agni, who had disappeared once the young miss was in his care. Once the door was shut, she had followed orders to immediately sit down and had done so on the bed. It wasn't the same as the bed in the main manor, but it seemed to work enough for the moment. Sebastian knew his hands weren't exactly warm, seeing as he wasn't technically a human, but he also knew they weren't exactly frigid.

The bandages were stained in blood, as he had expected them to be. The young miss had run carelessly in fright, but it made sense; she was afraid that the men would hurt her and had succumbed to the human's defense of flight. She'd never seemed to be one to fight. But it had surprised him to find out that she'd managed to run all the way to the Undertaker's in the time that it took James Atkinson to arrive to speak with the Young Master. It only surprised him because of the condition her feet were in. There was not a single chance that the young miss did not feel the pain from reopening wounds on her feet.

"You should be more careful of your feet." He called softly, gaining a flinch at his press of a cold antiseptic-soaked cotton swab. "They'll become infected at this rate."

"I'm sorry…"

"Hm?"

"For running off."

"It's alright. You're safe at the moment."

"Is Master Phantomhive mad?"

"Irritated, perhaps."

"…He's mad…"

"He won't hurt you." Sebastian smiled, actually meaning it at that too. He had been told not to show any false emotions to her, and if anything, he could show that he'd listen. After all, it would be considered lying to her. "I can promise that."

Rose stayed quiet and allowed him to wrap new bandages on her feet. She must realize that she could not say no. Sebastian stood, turning to return the unused portion of bacdages. He watched from the corner of his eye as she remained sitting carefully on the sheets. She didn't move much, as usual, with her hands messing with one of her coattails.

A quick smile found its way onto his face, slipping away within the next moment.

"You should have noticed the moment she had run."

He turned, hands leaving the box of bandages. His crimson eyes flicked to the cracked open door. It had been shut and locked when Agni had left. He gave a motion to Rose, getting no reply aside a half nod, and strode to the doorway. Sebastian slipped outside, making sure to close the door behind him.

"You should have been watching her closely."

"You scold me, and yet," Sebastian retorted, "I recall that _you_ are the Guardian Angel presiding over Miss Rose."

"I still have duties of an archangel."

"Shouldn't be watching over a helpless human be at a higher priority?"

"I cannot break a superior's order."

"You Divine beings have far too many rules. It's going to get your charge killed."

"Speak not of that, you demon."

"You approached me, not to mention attempted to give me orders."

"You should have left Miss Rose alone."

Sebastian only gave a smirk, moving back towards the door. He noticed no footsteps when the angel followed him, and heard no movement when Matarius reached for his left shoulder. The grip on Sebastian's shoulder seared into his skin, the heat melting in through his uniform.

"Do not let her get hurt."

His eyes flared, he could feel the contract seal burn. This was the first time he'd gotten a reaction from someone other than the current master. His hands clenched in a slight pain, and the hand left his shoulder. His teeth gritted and he gave a harsh growl, "I only listen to my master."

"Heed my warning, demon."

"And warning would that be?"

"She is not to be hurt."

Sebastian let out a chuckle, "And you need to know my alliance is with my master, not you." His hand fell onto the door handle, "If you'll excuse me, my attention is needed somewhere else."

When he received no reply, he turned to face the door before swinging it open. When the sight inside finally registered, he could not halt the smirk that rose on his lips. Miss Rose must have been rather exhausted to be able to sleep once again for the third time that day. Not to even mention in the room of the demon she'd previously run from several times.

And even more so, in his bed.

Rose had turned onto her side, curled up with her head barely staying on the pillow. She still looked no further from death than she had the previous times he had witnessed her sleeping form.

His feet carried him across the room, moving about until his hands found the thin blanket that hung across the back of a chair. He had full intentions of moving the young miss here to change the wrappings himself in time had she not woken up. In silence, he set the blanket in place, watching the candle flicker with the air movement.

Indeed, the first human to draw anything other than disgust and instead interest aside the Young Master.

His boots made soft noises over the hardwood.

_Now,_ he noted, _who exactly are you, Miss Rose?_

§

_"Do… do you think one of them will help us summon him?"_

_"Foolish thinking."_

_"Huh?"_

_"You really think we can summon a _demon_?"_

_"But… they said…"_

_"I'm just having fun with them. Namely the girl, she screams so much and so pleasantly."_

_"J…James…"_

_"What? You honestly thought I was here to summon a demon? That girl belongs to me."_

_"We were going to try using her next."_

_"If I get to hear her scream, I don't personally care."_

_"We already branded the other one…"_

_"And her?"_

_"Not yet…"_

_"Allow me to do that then. Perhaps it'll help push one of them over the edge to summon your so called demon."_

§

Sebastian set the papers down, the written notes falling roughly in place. He'd heard the young miss say something, followed by a movement. She didn't seem to be the type to move or speak during her sleep, as she had not during her nap on the lounge chair earlier. The butler crossed the room, stopping at the edge of the bed before leaning over it. The candle beside the bed flickered back to life, illuminating the ever-so frightened features of the young miss. Her eyes were open, staring blankly out into the room. She didn't even seem to register that he was in front of her, hardly a foot separating the two's faces. Her body shook with the same tremors that had taken hold of her body the night they had found her.

_"P…please… no…."_

Still-gloved hands rose, shaking and moving to cover her face.

_"Stop… please… stop…"_

"Miss Rose…?"

_"It hurts!"_

"Miss-"

_"Please stop!"_

"-Rose…"

"…Just let me…"

Why did those words feel—sound—so familiar? Sebastian moved his arms, reaching them out in front of him, his gloved hands reaching out for hers, managing to capture them before she socked him in the face. He wasn't worried about actually getting hit, he wouldn't get hurt, but her hand would not feel pleasant later if she managed to hit him. "Miss-"

_"Just let me… die…"_

"-Rose!"

_"I don't want to… be here anymore… somebody save me…"_

"Mi-"

_"Any… body…"_

"M-"

_"Any… _thing_…"_

"**_Rose_**!"

Sebastian's reached forward, his right hand moving forward and holding the side of Rose's face, forcing her to look at him. Her eyes readjusted quickly, pupils reappearing and focusing on him. Her hands pulled from his single grip, moving to grasp the front of his coat.

"Can… you help me?"

"Miss Rose," His free arm moved now, "I haven't gone anywhere."

"Will… will you save me?"

"Miss Rose," The tone and the level of his voice dropped, "If that is what you need, then I will do so."

"But I… I don't… des-"

"Miss Rose, it's time to sleep."

Sebastian sighed and leaned the broken miss back onto the bed, right hands moving away and grasping her scarred hands, pulling them away from his coat. This human was quite an interesting one. One that he hadn't even begun to figure out. He moved in calming silence to sit on the edge of the bed, right arm and hand behind him, resting on top of her obsidian strands.

Only the lost and broken find comfort in death.

Only the desperate find comfort in demons.

And those words…

Sebastian Michaelis gave a wicked smirk, thumb stirring and brushing through escaped strands.

_Who _are_ you, Miss Rose?_

**O.o**

**...excuse the shortness and how late in the week this went up...**

**Thanks to all the supports.**

**...I really don't have much to say...**

**See ya soon.**

**o.O**


	14. Chapter 14

She didn't exactly know where she was. She remembered the demon butler telling her to go to sleep, but after that, nothing. She didn't exactly even remember why the butler had told her to go back to sleep, or why she was even in his room. But, as she knew, it was only because she had just woken up.

Although she knew her feet hurt, she stood regardless, spotting her fitted shoes on the other side of the room.

The cool hard floor seeped in through the layer of bandages adorning her feet, and it didn't little but remind her exactly what she had done yesterday. Rose hung her head. The Young Master was going to be mad at her today. She didn't want that.

As she had finished lacing up the second shoe, she heard the ringing of an absent knock on the door. She stood and smoothed the front of her uniform; it had become wrinkled as she had slept.

"Miss Rose? Are you awake now?"

Rose gave no reply, but quietly gave in and opened the door in silence. The demon butler himself stared back at her before giving a smirk.

"Are you aware you slept through most of the day?"

She knew her face dropped into further worry. Now he was going to be even madder. He would-

"But it was under the Young Master's orders that I allow you to sleep through the day. I informed him of your nightmare and he thought it best that you sleep."

"…why?"

"A servant who is restless is one that causes more trouble."

She let her head drop to stare at the floor.

"Preparations for dinner are underway," She heard the butler call, "And the Young Lord would prefer to have your tea as opposed to either mine or Agni's."

"R…right."

"Well then, let us go."

§

"Don't stand over there, Miss Rose."

She lifted her head to find the Young Master staring at her. He lifted his hand and waved her over. Her feet moved, despite the fact that she really didn't want to.

"Stand on my left side. Sebastian will be on my right." Ceil Phantomhive sighed before staring down at the dinner that had finally been served. He turned to the prince before stating, "So, who is the woman that you are looking for?"

Rose turned to find the prince in question sitting at the far end of the table, his servant standing next to him. He hadn't stopped shoveling food into his mouth to answer, "She was my servant ever since I was born. You can say that she's like a nanny. We have been together for as long as I can remember. My father has no interest in me, and my mother only strives to attract my father's attention, paying me no attention." Agni gave a low side casted look, "I'm always left on my own in the castle. But Meena is always by my side. She's cheerful and pretty, and taught me about a lot of things, just like an older sister would. I don't feel lonely as long as Meena is with me. I love Meena, and Meena loves me as well." The Prince slammed his fist on the table, making her look up and watch the face of said prince slip into anger, "However, that man…"

Rose turned at the touch of a warm hand to her back. She found Sebastian standing there now, towering over her. She took a breath and made herself calm down. The demon of a butler wouldn't actually do anything. She didn't know why she knew this, considering she didn't want to even be there, much less trusted any of those in the manor.

She didn't want to be with James and the pain, but, she didn't want to be here either, being constantly watched over by a demon.

"Miss Rose, please head to the kitchen and begin preparing the Young Master's evening tea?" The butler called out before motioning to the door. "Have Bard help you reach ingredients if you need it."

Why was he telling her to leave so early? The other times that she had attended the Young Mater's meal, she had stayed and cleaned up under the butler's orders. Now she was getting told to leave?

Regardless, Rose found herself allowing her feet to lead her out of the room, hands closing the door behind her in silence. She didn't make her sore feet stop, not even as she passed what she knew was an exit.

An exit to the world she wanted to slip into and get out of any of this mess.

That was it…

Right?

Or was it?

She wanted to be with James, the only person who had ever promised to love her no matter what.

But she didn't.

She wanted to stay away from his pain and remain at the Phantomhive manor.

But she didn't.

She'd be lying to say she knew what she wanted.

All she knew, was that her feet hurt and her shoulder ached.

§

The potent smell of the tea wafted under his nose, informing him that the young miss had indeed managed to make it to the kitchen and start the brew. Sebastian opened the door, softly calling that he was entering as to not startle the young miss in question. He knew she was startled easily, although since she had woken once again after the nightmare, it hadn't been so true. It was more to the fact that she had slipped back into the mindset of old, where she was still part of the horrific past.

And it silently irritated him to no end to think that someone so small and innocent could be tormented by the type of human that he utterly hated.

That aside, Sebastian found Rose silently at the counter, hands moving deftly to pull the ingredients together. Each ingredient was the same that he used, and it understandably confused him to how she made the taste so different. Quite an interesting human, indeed.

"Miss Rose? Is the tea ready?"

It startled him slightly when she gave him no heed, simply continuing with the motions. It rather irritated him. She had slipped back into her old sense of mind. She still moved forward, holding the tea pot and setting it down on the tray. Sebastian allowed his face completely fall as he stepped forward and reached for her uninjured shoulder. His covered hand gripped her shoulder with a light touch, and used it to turn her once the tea pot had successfully been placed on the tray and wouldn't get knocked over.

Rose still didn't look at him as she normally would have. Her eyes stared forward, half-lidded and stuck in a world he couldn't see. Her frame slumped over in uncaring fashion, wrinkling the front of the jacket she normally cared for to look nice.

And frankly, it pissed him off.

Pissed him off to an edge that he was teetering on the edge of using his abilities.

He wasn't to caring to use such an ability on a human so broken and fragile, considering it had a chance to only make it worse. But it would let him know exactly what she was seeing and what world she was stuck in.

Rose's hands rose and lifted his hand away from her shoulder in a light touch. There was a light push away from her that happened shortly after.

But her expression never changed. It stayed blank, eyes only looking forward half closed.

"Didn't the Young Master already go back upstairs?"

Sebastian had to admit that he was slightly surprised when the soft voice echoed between the kitchen walls, but ignored his surprise and gave a soft, "Yes."

"Was he mad?"

"Not with you. Please take him the tea; it will help him calm down."

"Yes, sir."

The demon butler watched in silence as she whisked past him, the tray of tea balanced expertly on her hand.

And it pissed him off.

Humans… were wretched creatures.

**o.O**

**Sorry it's been a while. Got sick last week and couldn't write worth anything.**

**Thanks for all the supports, and thanks for the reviews Paxloria, makes me wanna write more.**

**Sorry there's not much here, still not feeling well but wanted to update.**

**See ya soon.**

**O.o**


	15. Chapter 15

Sebastian sighed, standing up from his chair. He'd spent the night looking through the replicated documents he'd memorized for ties in between them. There must be a family tree somewhere among the documents he'd managed to memorize. His head turned, catching a sight in his eyes that he'd almost forgotten was there. Miss Rose always did appear dead when she slept.

At some point in the night, at what time he was unsure exactly, she had slipped into his room. The only thing he could figure was that she felt some sort of safety within it. This, of course, didn't honestly bother him. Both he and the Young Master wanted her to comfortable as long as she was to stay here. If she found some sort of comfort and safety in his room in order to sleep through the night on his bed, then so be it.

It was thankfully well before sunrise outside. He took a few steps forward, his hands going to pull on the white gloves that covered his contract seal and painted nails. His silent boots pulled him to a stop several inches from the edge of the bed.

The young miss had managed to bundle herself up in the sheets and the single quilt he had covered her with once she had fallen asleep. The ribbon holding her hair together had unraveled itself and had escaped off the bed, letting her obsidian strands free to splay out against the pillow. However, she still looked ready for burial with the way her face remained without emotion. He knew it was only because of the hardships that she had gone through in her short amount of life, but the fact still remained.

"Miss Rose," His voice was soft. He still didn't wish to startle her when she woke, as she was prone to lashing out if woken up startled, "Please wake up."

She didn't say anything, nor did the young miss move. Miss Rose only gave a halfhearted groan before falling silent once again. He gave a soft smile before leaning over and pulling back the bundled blankets. She was still in her uniform, and would need to bathe at some point, as the smell of blood had drenched various areas of her uniform. Perhaps he could warm some water for her to bathe before the other servants of the household woke up as well. She could bathe and change while he pressed the Young Master's newspaper for the morning.

"Miss Rose, it's time to get up. You need to bathe and change."

This time, she sat up, her eyes still drowsy but otherwise awake.

"I'll prepare some warm water for your bath. I'll be sure to check your injuries before I prepare the Young Master's breakfast."

"I'll… make breakfast, James…"

"I'm not James, Miss Rose. I never will be."

"I'm sorry… for sleeping so late." Rose brought one scarred hand up and rubbed her eyes. Her gloves apparently had moved off her hands and onto the floor.

He kneeled down and picked up said gloves, "You have only slept about six hours, Miss Rose."

"Bu… you had to wake me up."

"Yes, and it's alright. But please, get out of the bed, make it, and then you can meet me in the wash room. I'll have water ready."

He leaned away with the smile still present on his face. Miss Rose gave a nod, apparently finally waking up. This must have been the first time she'd actually slept in her time within the mansion. If it took him being in the room for her to fall asleep properly, the room arrangement would need to be altered. Quite amusing, considering she had told him she would run far away from him when she discovered he wasn't quite human. She instead found herself finding his presence in some form of calm.

In a way, he figured, the young miss was… adorable.

Not that he would ever say it to anyone.

It was unimportant.

"Do not take too long, as the water will be cold when you get there."

"Okie… James…"

"Again," He chuckled, attempting hide the boiling anger at the name, "My name is not James."

"Is… is it my birthday…? You're being so nice… James…"

"Miss Rose." Sebastian turned away from the door, the smile falling from his face. "Wake up."

"Wha…?

"Wake. Up."

"But… I am…"

"No, you must be dreaming to be calling me that wretch's name. Especially since I told you not to speak his name in this household."

"Bu…"

"Meet me in the washroom when you've finally woken up, Miss Rose."

Sebastian Michaelis promptly turned, his coat tails spinning out behind him, and left the room.

The door gave a resonating _thud_ when it shut behind him.

§

Sebastian hadn't heard the boots on the floor, but he had sensed the life that spread throughout the room. The guardian angel had come into the room, that much couldn't be questioned. He didn't look up, continuing to press out the newspapers. He reminded himself that he would mention that there had been another mysterious attack to the Young Master when he served him breakfast.

He shuffled his hands and turned to the ingredients he had finally set out. Thankfully it would be easy to prepare the dish if he needed to tend to the young miss's wounds or help her with her hair once again.

"You can use _that_ ability on her."

"Even though it could break her?"

Matarius gave a chuckle, "You can't break what's not even there anymore."

"That's quite true." Sebastian retorted, "However, I'll refrain from using it until it seems to be needed."

"When would that time might be?"

"When she trusts me more."

"To think, I, a Divine Being, am relying on a demon to fix and protect my charge."

Sebastian only gave a smirk and turned back to the ingredients, giving a glance and then shifting and rolling up his sleeves after slipping off his tailed coat. The Guardian Angel shifted from wherever he was in the room, but the demon still ignored him.

However, his hands stopped their movements when the angel shifted rapidly.

"Demon."

"I have a name."

"Now isn't the time!"

"What?"

"She's bleeding."

"What?!" Sebastian dropped the knife he had picked up with the intents of slicing the mint herb.

"She apparently fell."

Sebastian was already down the hall, the door swinging open behind the demon. He didn't care that the Guardian Angel gave a chuckle after his actions. The Young Master would not be pleased if Miss Rose gained new injuries. On that note, neither would he. It already angered him to a boiling point that she had received and was still dealing with injuries from the wretched Earl, but it only irritated him more to know that she had gained new injuries under his watch.

He knocked on the door to the servant's washroom. Earning a soft, pained groan, he swung the door open and stepped inside. The smell of blood hit him with a wall of the scent.

Miss Rose was lying on the hardwood, her back facing the door. Both of her arms were holding her head. Thankfully, the blood's source wasn't actually from the area she was holding. The blood was seeping madly from her injured shoulder and the other wounds lining her back that had broken back open.

"Miss Rose?"

His boots still didn't make noise as he strode forward until he was kneeling at the young miss's side. He should have cared more that she was still bare, however, at the moment, he didn't exactly care too much. He was more worried about her wellbeing.

"I… just slipped when I was trying to grab a towel." She managed to whimper through a pained whine. "I'm sorry."

He scoffed slightly at the apology, reaching his arm for the only towel that had escaped the mess of water that had spilled onto the floor. Rose reached out for the arm he was holding out for her, pulling herself into a sitting position. Sebastian wrapped the towel around her body before taking a look at her forehead, where a large welt was forming.

"Next time, we'll have Mei Rin accompany you so you do not fall again."

"I'm sorry…"

"Do not apologize; the Young Master has done this once before."

"The… Young Master… did this?"

"Almost exactly in your matter."

The young miss fell silent wincing at the pain, but not verbally expressing the pain. Another thing she had learned under the care of the wretch. Sebastian shifted on his heels, his arms reaching out and drawing her closer. The startled look on her face earned a smirk from him before he wrapped a second towel around her shoulders, the two of the large towels bunching around her small frame. But even so, he could see the marking on the back of left side ribcage.

"Miss Rose," He started, watching her frame begin to shake. "That mark on your back, do you know when you got it?"

"The one with the-"

"Yes, that one. Do you know where or when you got it?"

"I've always had it…"

"I see." He shifted back on his heels, pulling the young miss against his chest and earning a further startled face. "Well then, there should be a uniform waiting for you in the room across from my own. It would be best for you to dry off."

Sebastian stood, lifting the young miss into the air and turning to the door. He would have time to clean up the mess later. His boots made almost silent noises on the hardwood as he navigated the manor with ease, slipping past the sleeping servants and down the hall to where the young miss's clothes were.

And honestly, it didn't surprise Sebastian that she had already fallen asleep by the time they had arrived, despite the short trek.

The young miss still looked ready for burial when he laid her on the bed. Sebastian took a few moments to hurry up and wrap the opening wounds once again before she bled out anymore. But once that was finished and a quilt had been placed over the bed, the demon turned to the door.

It would be alright for her to rest for the morning, as long as both lunch and dinner were served with her tea, he figured.

With that, he turned, shutting the door behind him.

**o.O**

**Sorry it's been a while.**

**Wrist and getting better really take a toll.**

**Oh well...**

**Distraction! Over there! -**

**Reviews are awesome but not needed!**

**O.o**


	16. Sorry For All the Delays

**O.o**

**Sorry for all the delays with my stories lately.**

**I'm just having a few—ahem—several depression attacks and iz having a hard time writing at the moment. But this doesn't mean I'm taking a haitus (Or however you shpell it).**

***bows***

**I'm sorry. I'm dealing with a lot right now. (If you would like to know, please go to my deviant art page and read the only literature there.)**

**But I am slowly working on all of them. I just wanted to let you all know why there are delays in the updates. (Especially to Red Jacket.)**

**I'm really, really sorry. It makes me sad that I can't update for you guys. But I am working as I can.**

**Keep your head up, every one of you.**

**O.o**


	17. Chapter 17

_"We will be back later, Miss Rose, please have some tea ready for the Young Master upon our return."_

She gave a silent chuckle before turning to the previously set out ingredients. The other servants were asleep, leaving her completely alone and unsupervised. Funny, she thought, considering that the butler was once chasing her down several times upon her attempted escapes. Now, he was leaving her alone as he went out.

It was just funny, she thought.

Her hands moved to pull the ingredients closer to her before turning to fill the pot with water and quickly set it on the burner. She had decided to wait until a few minutes ago to insure that the tea would still be hot when the Young Master got back. Her scarred hands moved to the tray, rearranging the cups and the place where the pot would go. It was better to keep the weight slightly forward thanks to the injuries James had given her from dropping the tray.

"Is your name Rose?"

Somewhere in her distant mind, she was glad she wasn't holding anything, as she knew she would have dropped it.

"Please answer me; I have a schedule to keep."

"Should you be asking me again?" She called without turning.

"Do you know me, Miss?"

"Yes, I recognize your voice."

And, she stopped. What was she saying? She didn't know who it was, and shouldn't be so calm around this person. She honestly wasn't calm around many people. Only the demon butler and the undertaker. But that was because of the sense of…

Of death.

She finally turned her head, finding a man in a suit standing only a foot from her. A book was in his hand and he was looking down into it. A pair of glasses rested on his nose and he idly pushed them up to peer through.

"Who…" She started, "Who are you?"

"You ask that after you said you recognize my voice. Either way, I am William."

"The Young Master isn't here right now."

"That's good, considering I am not here for him."

Not here… for the Young Master?

The only people in the house currently were the other servants, as the Prince had gone with the Young master and the butler.

And her.

"You've managed to elude several assigned shinigami. I wanted to see what type of a person could have managed such a task."

Shinigami? What did that mean again? She was sure James had told her at some point.

"It turns out you couldn't have done it yourself."

"Do… do what?"

"You had help. It's seems to be at least one Guardian Angel."

She remained quiet, turning back to the teapot that was now screaming at her. Her hands moved without thought to scoop the grounds into the pot. The man, 'William', gave a sigh and turned a page in his book.

"However, you seem to be completely alone as of the moment."

The sound of a slammed book echoed in the room, and, even though her thoughts were running rampant in fear of the man. He was obviously mad, that much she could tell. He was going to punish her. She'd made a mistake somewhere.

"I can finally finish someone who's been on my schedule for fourteen years."

F…Fourteen years? That meant…

She didn't have time to move before the man moved closer to her, something in his hand.

_Damn_.

§

She breathed. She couldn't have told you what had happened. She remembered the man coming towards her.

And then.

Nothing.

"Miss Rose?"

Warm hands. Warm hands were holding her now.

"Miss Rose, are you alright, seeing as you're awake now?"

A pair of crimson eyes stared down at her when she finally opened her eyes. She was being cradled off her still sore shoulder and into the arms of the concerned looking butler. She blinked, her eyes moving around to stare blankly forward.

"What…"

"Don't worry about it. Just," The butler gave her a smile, "Don't speak to people you don't know. That being said, the Young Master is terribly cold and needs some tea."

What was the weirdest of all was once the butler has ushered her out of the room, the tray in hand and the door had closed, she could have sworn she'd heard someone else.

A familiar voice.

But that didn't matter, as her hands altered the balance and her feet moved her forward.

Even in her confusion.

§

Sebastian kept a smile on his face until the door shut after the young miss, the genuine smile dropping immediately afterwards. He rose to his full height and turned quickly to the side, where the Guardian Angels still held the shinigami pinned against the ground.

Sebastian took a step forward, his heels clomping on the hardwood with each step. "What were you doing here?"

William gave an uncharacteristically quick smirk. "She's been on the list for fourteen years."

Matarius was the first to speak to that, "That doesn't make sense."

"I don't know. It's just what's written in the book."

"She's only fifteen, damnit!"

The young miss was only 15? Her body structure and mental age soared much higher than that. Although, with her precious Earl, her mental age was forced to exceed her reality.

Matarius ground the shinigami's face into the flooring. "She has no reason to die!"

"Whether or not she had a reason doesn't matter. She's been on the list for that long."

"There's no reason for it!"

"I understand now why she has evaded shinigami for all these years."

Sebastian's face continued to remain stoic. He moved about the room before finally coming to a pause. Miss was only two years older than the Young Master, and if she had received similar treatment as the Young Master had, she would have been able to understand fully what was going on. There would have been more to break. More that would have been given up; more sacrificed.

"Deal with him as you wish," Sebastian called, turning to face the door, "I've got business to attend to."

His boots clicked against the hardwood.

§

There was a silence before any of them made a comment. Miss Rose had served the tea already, and had escaped behind the Young Master as per orders. Sebastian slid up to mirror the young miss behind the Young Lord, just as Lao made a loud comment to break the silence.

"It was incredible… He was beyond human."

"It's called Samadhi." The Prince commented, head resting in a hand while his eyes casted to the side in annoyance. It was understandable that he was irritated. The demon butler had to save him from his own. "Anyone with it has the power."

The Young Master set down his cup and looked up at Prince Soma, "Samadhi?"

"It's to do with their religion." He offered, taking the tray from Miss Rose's hands and tucking it underneath his left arm, "It's like entering a type of trance, is it not? Humans are strange creatures. Their blind belief that they call strong faith can call out enormous strength from within. The Vikings of the past called upon Odin. The Holy Knights and the Crusaders fought in the name of Yahweh. For Agni also, his belief in his one true god Soma allows him to use such a power. Something we could never obtain. Bred from love and belief. The power of 'Faith'."

Sebastian gave a glance at the Young Master, who was giving a look away from him.

"Then tell me why…" Prince Soma leaned forward, "Did he betray me?"

He watched Rose move forward, her hands reaching out to move the empty cup from the Young Master's side.

_"How did he leave me behind so easily?!" _

Sebastian didn't have time to react as the young prince swept his hands across the table, catching several cups in his wake and slinging them from the table.

"Why?!" The Prince screamed, slinging his hands again. "Why is it that everyone around me vanishes?!"

The first of the dishes crashed to the ground.

"Why?!"

The rest of them followed.

_"Why?!"_

It took a moment for both the young prince and the clattering dishes to fall silent. Within less than several moments, Prince Soma stalked out of the room hastily. Sebastian took a moment before asking softly, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, we dodged," The Chinese businessman commented before pointing to the left of the young Earl, "Although, I'm not sure about her."

His crimson gaze followed the extended arm until it fell upon the newest servant. She was kneeling in the mess now, idly pulling the shattered remains together into a pile. Her normally ashen gloves were stained auburn as of the moment, as well as the white of the sleeve that did peek out from the tailed overcoat. The still steaming liquid settled around her feet, the pools rippling with her movement.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'll… clean it up." She murmured, her hands shaking. "I didn't mean to… I'm sorry…"

He sighed, "He broke the Haviland tea set that I went to the trouble of picking out for the Young Master." Sebastian gave one last glance at the broken set, "It seems I should teach him some manners."

With that, he was down the hall, his feet taking him up the stairs. The door to the young prince's room was already wide open. Several of his items, along with some of the manors lamps and such were spilled along the floor. Prince Soma himself was balled up underneath the quilt. Sebastian stepped forward, hands going to grab the quilt. With a quick movement, he pulled it off the Prince, watching as he tumbled out of the bed, surprise written all over his face.

"Why you rude-!"

"Who here is being rude?" Sebastian interrupted, turning and leaning down to gather the blankets, "Tossing things all over as though it's nothing. How troublesome. Not to mention burning a servant's hands and arms."

"Wh…"

"We are in England, Phantomhive Manor. Not your palace back home. I do not have to follow your orders here. You're just a spoiled brat." He called, his face hardening, following by a taunting smirk, "Without Agni, you are just a powerless baby. And your last ray of light, Agni, just betrayed you."

"That's it," The prince's head lowered, "I have nothing, I've lost everyone."

"'Lost', huh? What a persecution complex you have." His smirk only grew deeper, "You didn't lose them. More like, they were never yours in the first place."

"What?"

"Your social status, servants and palace were all given to you by your parents. You have never had one thing that was truly yours. Isn't that the case? You even sensed that something was going on with Agni, but you even lacked the courage to find out for yourself."

The young prince moved now, running forward towards the door and giving a loud, "No!"

The demon shifted and slammed his hand on the door, stopping Prince Soma's movement. "But it's true? Even now in this situation, you are playing the hero in a tradgedy. You really are just a spoiled brat."

"But…But… Everyone was there for me!"

"But isn't that the duty of 'in house service'?" Sebastian watched the young face fall, "I guess they looked after you rather than looking back; back at the slums they lived in before working for you. _No one ever really loved you_."

"I… I…"

"That's how it is, hm?"

Sebastian turned at the voice, "Young Master."

The Young Master was leaning against the doorway upon a creaked open door, arms crossed, "I may have turned out like Soma. If…"

Prince Soma fell silent.

"It wasn't for that month…"

**o.O**

**Heya. Getting through this funk and managed this. I did my best :3.**

**I don't consider depression a reason to deliver a poorly written story. :3**

**Oh, two things:**

**If someone asks if Rose is paired with Ciel ****_one more time_****... I might actually consider taking this story down. It's obvious people aren't reading the description, which ****_clearly_**** states who she's paired with. -_-**

**Oh, and I can't remember if it was on this story, but someone told me I shouldn't be writing fanfiction and should be writing novels. Well, I've been doing both this entire time. It's why my fics only get updated once (Or if I have time, twice) a week.**

**Anyhooo, reviews would be nice, but I have no reason nor authority to demand them.**

**Keep your head up high.**

**O.o**


	18. Chapter 18

The Young Master fell silent for a moment.

"I… I was being humiliated as a pet… My house was burned, my family was killed. I was such a…" A clenched fist was added with gruff, hated words, "Powerless kid."

There was a sound of resolve that echoed, "Therefore, I returned to this place in order to make those people who put me through such a fate taste the same humiliation. The successors of the generations killed three years prior would come to me as long as I am the head of the Phantomhive family that stands in their way. I'm waiting… for them to come and try to kill me here."

"Why… why do you have to go so far?"

"Moping around filled with sadness and sorrow… what will come of it? Even dead people can do that. However, I'll stand on my own two legs. If we are to die today, would it be better to have no regrets? I'm not saying that getting revenge for predecessors is an admirable thing. This is all just a pastime of mine. It is a game that could be won by either those people or I, as Earl of Phantomhive.

"Even though I was put in an abyss of despair, a place likened to Hell, A chance as thin as a spider's web was sent to me offering the choice to crawl out. I decided not to give up and reached for it. _We humans have that strength._

"Though, grasping it or not is up to the person." The Young Master gave a huff and turned back out the door, "This boring speech is over. Sebastian, I want to have a talk with you about West. Come."

Sebastian gave a bow, giving a short, "Yes."

It wasn't two minutes down the main staircase that the young prince came bounding after them. The prince took a moment to take a breath before stating, "I'm so embarrassed! I'm already 17, but I'm still a fool who knows nothing about this world compared to you. I have been spoiled with luxuries from parents. So I have never tried to understand other people. Although I noticed that Agni had something on his mind, I never even bothered to ask him. So this time, I want to know. I want to meet them directly and confirm their reason for leaving my side. That's why I ask this of you! I also-"

The Young Master gave a curt, "I refuse."

Sebastian had to hold back a pleasant smirk at the confused silence the young prince gave.

"I'm sorry. I just can't even look at someone who knows as little about the world as you do."

Ceil Phantomhive turned his back to the elder lord, "Meh… My door is always open anyways."

Sebastian gave no heed to the young prince as he moved forward and embraced the Young Master. It was only resulting in an unamused Earl.

No, what he paid attention to was the sound that echoed into the main hall. It was a soft sound, nothing more than a whisper, but it was there. A silent, cold whisper.

_Will you save me?_

_Rose, I haven't gone anywhere._

Where had those words come from? He had instinctively said that in response to the pleas he vaguely remembered. They had been holding an echo in his mind, quietly lingering in distant memories.

He vaguely registered the Prince giving him an apology, to which he gave some reply and then commented to have him apologize to the Young Miss as well.

The group of them moved forward back into the study. The chinaware had been cleaned up now, only the stain of auburn remained after. Miss Rose had finished cleaning the area already. She worked quickly, thankfully, as he knew she wouldn't want to see the prince's face at the moment.

He hoped this conversation wouldn't last long.

§

And it didn't.

Sebastian was allowed a moment's time free before he needed to be starting on the curry cooking. He needed to be sure that Miss Rose was alright.

As his boots moved silently on the hardwood, he heard it.

Without a doubt, she had gotten lost in the twisting halls of the manor. Although, it surprised him where she had found herself.

Even though the manor the Young Earl spent most of his time had several, only one piano resided in this one, hidden far away than the highly used rooms.

Miss Rose had discovered the musical instrument nonetheless. Sebastian had to admit, He wasn't aware that the broken young miss knew how to play the piano, much less be able to play mournful tune.

And he absently knew the tune as well.

Sebastian crossed the fairly empty room, coming to a stop at the edge of the seat. He said not a single word, only moved forward one more stop until he had joined the young miss on the bench. He watched her hands move idly until her fingers pressed into the keys and notes were produced.

Measure after measure gave way to a melody. A soothing melody that brought the edges of a smile to form on his face.

A sweet melody that needed a counter melody, a harmony, a contrast.

A pure soul accented by a dark one.

His hands rose, his ears pitching the notes before he lowered his fingers on top of the keys.

Then, it began.

And Sebastian ignored the Guardian Angel's presence. He would always be there, until the sword fell. Only then would Miss Rose fully fall into his care, only if she was not already dead.

And they played, together. Their hands did not clash; they did not falter. The song rang proud until it stopped, giving nothing but a reverberating echo.

Sebastian Michaelis allowed his thoughts to wander before dragging them back and holding onto them tightly.

There was something wrong _and_ there was something right.

Regardless, he still needed to create a curry, no matter if he felt a strange sense of peace as he sat there. He was sure it would take more than one try, but he would definitely be able to do it, as he was a Phantomhive Butler after all. There was only the matter over whether or not Rose would be willing to remain at his heel thought the inevitable day and a half, or should she be confined to a room for safety.

His attemtion was brought to a pair of gloveless, scarred hands as they rose unevenly until they rested beside her legs.

"Let's… go."

"Yes, Miss Rose. This way."

The two left the room, the door closing behind them with the last notes dying in resonance.

_…Amazing Grace…._

_ …How sweet the sound…_

_…that saved a wretch like me…_

_ …I once was lost…_

Sebastian watched the Young Miss as she favored her feet and her still injured shoulder. She carried herself with such and older air.

Enough to change the way she looked.

_… but now I'm found…._

**o.O**

**If you wanna hear the exact song I referenced, look up Brian Crain: Amazing Grace.**

**Lookie, another update.**

**Oh, and for classes, two of them are in a place called the 'Michaelis' Center. I'm still looking for Sebastian. Haven't found him yet, but I have the rest of the semester.**

**Sorry if it's shorter than usual, still dealing with depression but feeling good for now!... Keyword 'now'. Oh well. Happyface**

**Chin up, everyone. People can't see how awesome you are if your chin isn't up.**

**See ya soon!**

**O.o**


	19. Chapter 19

Can you save me?

_Of course._

Will you help me?

_Yes, I will._

_Accounts, questions barely remembered, vaguely recalled within a haze memory._

Will you save me?

_I haven't gone anywhere._

Can you help me?

_If that is what you wish._

I'm scared.

_I know._

I want… to die…

_I know._

They keep hurting me.

_Would you like me to punish them?_

_A hand reaching out for black ones. Amethyst eyes pleading for crimson ones._

I don't want to be here anymore.

_I know._

I want…

_Yes?_

To be saved.

_Soft crying now. Black hands cupping around the scratched face._

Can you save me?

_What is your name?_

…I…don't know….

_I see… yes._

…yours?...

_You decide._

A name?

_Let me know what you decide next I see you._

…I'm… scared….

Sebastian's hands slowed as the memory—the distant memory—flooded his mind. He knew that it had to be the place where the words had come from. The words he had recognized and could recite the answers. But from where… and from who?

The chopping motion came to a stop beside him. She had been tasked with cutting up several ingredients while he had moved to the task of the Young Master's dessert. He had requested some form of chocolate. The time he was taking from the curry making would go to quick waste if the Young Master's antics were going to reign true, as the normally did. He added the last of the dessert to the plate, before quickly exchanging his gloves and slipping on his jacket.

"I will be right back, Miss Rose. You may take a break if you wish." He called softly.

But he got no answer and instead the Young Miss moved to the next set of ingredients, the knife running eagerly through them. While she had been quiet since they'd left the piano, the sense that had entered the room since started him.

It was of a dead spirit.

He gathered the smaller tray in his hands before exiting the room. He didn't care to look at the Divine being that was standing outside the door, and had been standing there for some time. The Angel fell into step with him.

:I have an implied mission. I do not know how long it will take."

"You only tell me for the strict warning to protect _your_ charge."

"Yes. I don't anything 'bad' happening, however, I still want you to be careful."

"I only listen to my master's orders."

"Then you should not be able to deny her pleas."

With that, the Angel quit walking with him, and his presence left the area quite quickly. He paused in the hallway, his head tilting to stare at the hand that was currently searing. It was the contract seal; burning yet again before abruptly dying off and returning to a rest.

The second time is had happened.

Regardless, he moved into the hallway, towards the study.

§

And, as he had expected, the time spent on making the dessert had cut into that of the curry making, seeing as the Young Master didn't want the chocolate.

_Just throw it in the curry or something._

Considering the mixture of ingredients, it was a legit spice, although, there was a moment he didn't think to add it. Although, adding this dessert to curry would ruin the composition and waste more time.

Another thing wasted.

Sebastian walked into the kitchen once more, immediately setting the tray down and shrugging off his jacket. He moved to stand behind the young miss, who was still chopping away at the remaining ingredients.

"Miss Rose, I'll finish with those, please take a break." He called with a low voice. "You've been working for a few hours."

"I'm okay."

"Regardless, I ask that you take a break."

The young miss was silent as she finally, not to mention reluctantly, set down the knife and stepped away from the counter. He gave a soft smile before picking up where she had left off. He'd need to dispose of the dessert sooner or later or risk making a mess with the other servants as they would, without a doubt, not notice it until too late.

Perhaps…

"Miss Rose," His voice remained almost silent. "Have you tasted chocolate before?"

"Choco…late?"

"I will assume that is a negative answer."

"I… don't really know."

"Would you like to try it?"

The young miss was silent before she let her head droop. She kept up the silence and strayed to the edge of the kitchen where she had stood several weeks beforehand, when they had first found her.

"Please come over here and join me."

"You told me to take a break."

"From preparing ingredients, yes. Now I have another task for you." The smirk on his face grew quickly. He dropped the knife he had been holding and set for the dessert that was placed on the furthest counter. He picked up the shined silverware and scooped up a bit of the chocolate, as there was no reason for it to go to waste.

"What do you need me to do, sir?" Rose's boots clicked along cold tile until she was standing within two feet of the elder servant.

"Open your mouth."

This earned a slightly confused look before the young miss did so. Sebastian gave a chuckle before turning, hand rising underneath the spoon as he did so. Once he had finished turning, his free hand moved to tilt the young miss's chin up, slightly opening her mouth a little more as he did so. Sebastian was careful as he moved the spoon into her mouth, giving a wider smirk at Rose's reaction to the dessert.

"This is chocolate, albeit, a more bitter version, as is the Young Master's preference. It is Gateau chocolate, one of the Young Master's favorites."

Rose gave a few odd looks before swallowing the dessert.

"Well, Miss Rose?"

"It was… sweet?"

"Did you not like it?"

'I'm… not really sure. I don't normally eat _flavored_ things… if I eat at all." Rose looked up at him, holding her attention steadfast before she glanced over at the dessert once again.

"In that case, feel free to eat as much of it as you wish, it will go to waste otherwise." The smirk failed to drop from his face as he turned back to the ingredients. As of late, after days of preparing several dozen batches of the curry, he had come close earlier in the day.

It wasn't out of the question to add chocolate to the batch in the lateness of this game.

Sebastian watched from the corner of his eye as the young miss moved to the only stool at the counter where the dessert was resting and sat on it. If all went well, he should be finished with the next batch in time to escort the young miss to her bed. She was actively having less and less breakdowns and events of falling back into her old mindset under the circumstances that she had at least three hours of sleep before the morning.

With that, he turned back to his task.

§

Sebastian Michaelis set the last dish and silverware away, quietly closing the cabinet afterwards. His hand went to grasp the pocket watch that rested in his front pocket. It was a little after three. He turned back to where the young miss had been sitting, and a soft smile rose on his lips.

Miss Rose was already asleep, leaning over against the counter, the half-finished dessert pushed to the side. Her obsidian hair was splayed over the granite and her arms that were wrapped around her face, having escaped from her ribbon. She must have been asleep for at least an hour, from the way her eyes moved beneath her eyelids.

However, the short, silent cries she was letting out along with the clenching hands led to a quick belief of a bad dream.

_"You can use _that_ ability on her."_

His hand graced her cheek, ghosting over the smooth skin. Even though the wicked Earl had cut into every other part of the young miss's body, he had never harmed her face.

_"Even though it could break her?"_

His crimson eyes glowed with a slight irritation upon remembering the wicked Earl. He bent over next to her form, his face nearing hers. Rose's lips weren't cracked anymore, as they had managed to heal in the few weeks, thankfully.

_"You can't break what's not even there anymore."_

Her pupils were still moving; the nightmare still rolling. Sebastian's brought his face closer, eyes watching hers move in fright. Abandoned fright in a world he wished to enter.

_"I'll refrain from using it until it seems to be needed."_

An idle shiver ran down the young miss's body.

"Miss Rose, you'll get a cold without a blanket with your lack of body fat." He murmured. "It _is_ winter, after all."

Sebastian grasped his coat; quickly slipping it over the young miss's sleeping form before gathering her in his arms. It was time to escort the young miss to bed.

His boots made no sounds on the hardwood, the only sounds echoing were the soft cries dying down from Miss Rose.

A small smile rose on his lips. At least the nightmare had ceased.

He was thankful that the young miss did not wake in the time it took him to lay her down, cover her, and shut the door behind him. The other servants would not bother her if she slept in his room, as he was hoping she'd be able to get an ample amount of sleep after the nightmare.

Now, starting with the next batch of curry and the single dish and spoon to clean, preparations for the marrow was nigh.

**o.O**

**Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. I iz done with another. I kept getting distracted from Kuroshitsuji with Kuroshitsuji...**

**:3**

**I'm in a slightly better mood, and might even have another chapter up tomorrow... later today... whatever.**

**Whoo! Kicking depression's butt! ... Again!**

**Thanks for all the supports! It really means something to me; keeps me going.**

**Anyhooos... reviews would be nice, but it's okay if you don't leave one.**

**Okie dokie... time to go get some sleep!**

**Sorry it's up so late too! Surprise for the morning... or night... or day... or evening... y'know what, what ever time period is that you read this in citizen of whichever country you read this in!**

**Bai!**

**O.o**


	20. Chapter 20

This had not been the first time she had woken up in the butler's room, and she had a feeling it would not be her last. It always seemed that anytime that she fell asleep while accompanying the demon butler, she would wake back up in the demon's bed.

Well, she figured, it was seemingly the only place that kept her from having nightmares. Nightmares of the past, the hazy past, she didn't really want to remember.

But, it had been another nightmare. Another night mare had pulled her from comforting visions to those that filled her mind with terror, and bolted her awake.

But she still wondered why the butler always just carried her to bed without waking her up instead. The other man always did.

"Oh, I didn't think you'd be awake so early. My apologies if I woke you."

She turned to find the aforementioned butler standing in front of his desk, a note in his hands.

He gave a smile to here, before hiding the letter away in his breast pocket and turning to face her. "I hope it's not too cold in here, as I set the fire a moment ago."

She noticed only then that the air _was_ warm, even though the sheets and blankets had moved from her body.

"It's okay."

"The Young Master informed me that you will accompanying us to the contest."

"But…"

"I will not allow him to hurt you, Miss Rose."

If she was found, she knew she would be punished for being gone. Demon or not, he couldn't possibly be able to protect her from somewhere else, especially, if he was occupied on the stage with cooking.

"Please be ready to leave within the next hour. Do call for someone if you need help getting ready."

"…wear…?"

"Just what you're wearing at the moment will be fine."

"Ah… yes, sir."

"Oh, and Miss Rose?"

She looked up at the butler, who had moved closer to his bed.

"Please call me by my name. Sir is too formal."

"Sorry… sir."

A chuckle erupted and echoed before Sebastian leaned over and moved close to her face. His lips went over near her ear, brushing against the amethyst piercing he hadn't noticed beforehand.

"My name is Sebastian, Miss Rose." He whispered, "Know it well by the time the hour has come."

And he was walking from the bed to the door by the end of the next second.

"Be ready, Miss Rose."

§

"Whoa! That animal is huge!"

Rose sidestepped at the last second to avoid having the other servants run into her and more than likely knock her down. She had never had a good sense of balance, and it wouldn't help if someone knocked into her.

Sebastian held a breath and released it once the young miss was directly in front of him once again. He was to watch her, under the suggestion of the Guardian Angel, however, he did not wish harm on the Young Miss regardless. He was going to protect her whether or not the miss's guardian angel had suggested.  
His attention was taken to the approaching Lord. It was the same one who was blackmailing the prince's servant, and was supposedly holding the nurse in captivity. "That is," He began, turning.

"Oh my! If it isn't the Earl Phantomhive!"

The Young Master turned around, "Ah, Lord West."

"Long time no see! It hasn't been since last year's social events, if I recall correctly?" Lord West commented, a broad smile on his face, "It's an honor to meet you again. You never change… always wearing a well-tailored coat. So what brand does someone of the Earl's status wear?"

"My butler picks out all my clothing. I don't care at all about the brands."

"You never change!" The lord laughed, "Come to think of it, isn't your group competing in this contest?"

"Yes, I'm considering expanding my business into the food industry. I was rather surprised to learn that you would enter. Did you go on a hunt for a talented chef?"

"Our company cannot lose!" The smile turned into a smirk, "We have hired a curry specialist!"

"That so?"

The Lord of West leaned down and began to whisper something into the Young Master's ear. From what he could understand, it had something to do with 'spies' and a curry recipe. He heard Miss Rose laugh at the conversation before her face returned to a stoic holding.

"Can you hear him?"

She gave no answer. But before Sebastian could ask another question, he noted a pang of fear that settled into the clear, amethyst eyes of the Young Miss. Then he felt the presence.

It was the wicked Earl.

Without a doubt that had seen him.

"He really is certain he will win. I can't wait to see his face when he realizes he has lost."

"Yes, My Lord."

"I'd be lying to say I didn't expect _him_ to appear here."

"Then I will head to competitor's room and wait."

"Take Miss Rose with you."

"Yes, My lord."

o.O

**Please excuse the shortness, and that it's been two weeks ''**

**Otherwise, thanks for the supports on this story, despite personal problems.**

**Reviews would be nice.**

**O.o**


	21. Chapter 21

He would have been lying to say he had kept complete tabs on the Young Miss throughout the day. He would also be lying to say he remembered where she was the entirety of the day.

However, Sebastian knew he would not be able to allow harm to fall upon her. The contract seal on the back of his hand had steadily burned against his skin for the entire time his mind had wandered even the slightest. The way it burned if the young Phantomhive had been kidnapped.

And it made little sense.

Unless.

Sebastian moved forward, the Young Miss at his heels as per the norm. Agni had been reinstated as the Prince's servant. There was little more aside a doting, annoying prince.

Miss Rose gave a soft yawn, promptly quieting herself before looking around to see if anyone had noticed.

He gave a chuckle, and turned to the Young Miss. "Would you mind holding the award?"

She said not a word, only held out her arms to take the golden award. Thankfully, the object wasn't heavy, as it looked like the weight that it did have was almost too much on the deteriorated muscles. How she was able to balance a set of tea on her hands with ease, he didn't know. "If you didn't wish to, then you could have said so, Miss Rose."

"…Sebastian…"

Ah, the first time the Young Miss had ever stated his name. It was a pleasant hearing, he had to admit. "Yes, Miss Rose?"

"Why… do you call me that? It is… so formal."

His mouth opened to answer, but found no answer to give. To be completely honest, he had never given it any thought. It was only natural to call her such, as he called the Young Master such with ease now. There wasn't a reason except to say it was natural, considering, he didn't tell lies.

"Earl Phantomhive!"

Of course. With one Lord gone from troubling them, the wicked play of Life introduced another.

"Hm, oh, Earl Atkinson." Called the Young Master.

Sebastian took a step to the side, effectively covering the newest servant with his shadow. It would not be good to have the wicked Earl notice the Young Miss.

"Is there something you want from me? Or will you harass me once again?"

"I mean nothing of the sort. I just happened to notice that the new servant looks very much like my fiancé."

"I can assure you it is not your fiancé. Oh, and I was informed to hand you this," Sebastian watched in annoyed silence as the Young Master pulled out a letter. The exact letter that had arrived in the morning.

"A letter from the Queen?"

"I'm not sure what it is about."

Without another word further, James Atkinson popped open the wax seal. There was a single shuffling sound as the paper was revealed. Several moments later, after the wicked Earl had time to read through the letter, the Earl let out an inappropriate noise. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"What's going on, Earl Atkinson?"

"The Queen has issued a nullification of my engagement!"

"On which grounds?"

"Unlawful treatment of an unarmed individual."

The Young Master nodded, in a faux concern. "My apologies."

"I've never hurt anyone!"

"You'll defy the Queen?" There was a smirk in the Young Master's words.

"No! But these grounds are false!"

"She has reason to believe otherwise."

"Did you do this?!"

"Issue a warrant for a nullification? No, I haven't a reason to be involved with your actions." Well put. Not exactly a lie, yet not the truth.

"But-"

"But what, Earl Atkinson?"

"You know where she is!" The wicked Earl stepped closer to the younger Earl. "You know, don't you!?"

There was a smirk before Ceil Phantomhive gave a short, curt, "Yes."

James Atkinson reached forward and grasped the front of Ceil's coat, "Tell me!"

"Of course." The smirk had yet to drop.

Sebastian's hands relaxed at the quick glance from the Young Master.

"Your fiancé, or rather ex-fiancé, has rested peacefully dead within the Undertaker's graveyard. I've ordered a headstone for her."

"You're lying! I know you are!"

"I don't _purposely_ tell lies, Earl Atkinson."

Slowly, the fingers gripping the Young Master's coat loosened their grip. The face fell from anger to disbelief.

"Earl Atkinson, may I suggest something?" He began, stepping forward.

"You're just a butler!"

"Yes, but I am just one hell of a butler. He gave a smirk, "I suggest you stop looking for your ex-fiancé, as you won't find her."

"How is that supposed to help me?!"

"Perhaps, you aren't as smart as you thought you were."

"Gather the others, Sebastian. I'm tired." The younger Earl called to him, turning away from the elder, "You must excuse us, Earl."

"But-"

"We'll, catch up later."

"Yes, my Lord," He called before turning.

Sebastian did his best to control the blazing anger working it's ways through the inner reaches of his mind.

Although, he would openly admit to, er, misplacing a knife though the wicked Earl's shoe.

§

With the events of the day past, Sebastian was pleased that the young Phantomhive had gone to sleep fairly easily. They had been given their next objective, or course, and would start within the next week..

His boots made little noise as he traveled down the ever twisting hallways. If he carried himself as a human, he would, without a doubt, have woken someone up within the few moments of his moving.

Yet, it didn't surprise him when the sound of feet trailed behind him.

"Are you lost once again, Miss Rose?" He called, not needing to turn around.

"Well, um…" The feet stopped behind him.

"Or were you looking for something in particular?"

_"You can use _that_ ability on her."_

"The… um… piano…"

"It's late, are you sure you don't wish to sleep?"

"I just…"

"It's this way, Miss Rose."

_"I'll refrain from using it until it seems to be needed."_

His mark burned as it came across her shoulders, to lead her in the direction of the music room

_Who are you?_

**o.O**

**...um...sorry for all the delays. Spent a lot of time recovering from panic attacks that lead to depression attacks which lead to panic attacks... Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooo**

**Anyways, thanks for the suppports on all of dis, even when I'm not updating.**

**Reviews? No reviews?**

**O.o**


End file.
